O Futuro a Deus Pertence
by nateslm
Summary: A relação de Carter e Kem passa por dificuldades. Abby agora é medica e recebe terriveis noticias. O que será da vida dois dois agora? - Completa!
1. E a Vida Continua

Comentário: Possui alguns Spoiler do final da 10ª temporada e começa da 11ª. O resto é fruto da minha imaginação. Não sei se vai coincidir com a historia real deles, a pouco é algum dos desfechos que eu gostaria que acontecesse a Abby e Carter.  
  
Abby estava a pouco tempo formada em medicina. Ela sempre quis terminar a faculdade, mas não estava dispondo de muito dinheiro para poder enfim tornar-se uma medica. Então, quanto o Carter foi embora pra África e lhe mandou aquela Carter, a fez rever a sua vida. Foi ali que ela decidiu concluir o seu curso nem que ela tivesse que trabalhar feito uma louca pra poder pagar por isso. Ela faria, e fez. Ao se ver medica sente orgulho de tudo o que fez e passou pra pagar a faculdade. Agora ela trabalhava no County como medica residente. A sua vida não poderia estar melhor. Só lhe faltava arranjar um novo amor, apesar dela não ter esquecido Carter, mas ele agora ia ter um bebê e estava com outra mulher, a qual ela não simpatizava nem um pouco.  
  
Carter só havia contado pra Luka o que havia acontecido ao seu bebe. Aos poucos o pessoal do hospital ficou sabendo que o bebe havia morrido no parto e evitaram tocar nesse assunto no hospital. A sua relação com Kem estava muito abalada depois que tudo isso aconteceu, ela começou a se distanciar dele e agir de uma maneira estranha. Ele decidiu pedi-la em casamento pra poder dar uma nova chance aos dois e reanima-la um pouco. Ela ficou de pensar.  
  
Luka foi se pondo preocupado com Carter que sempre estava isolado no canto, triste e decidiu tentar que ele se abrisse com ele.  
  
"Carter, hoje a noite você está livre? A pouco eu pensei em dar uma volta por ai, eu acho que você esta precisando sair um pouco, freqüentar ambientes diferentes."  
  
"Não sei se eu devo... Kem está sozinha lá em casa... mas, eu vou, é só não demorar muito. Eu estou mesmo precisando mudar um pouco a minha rotina."  
  
"Então, as 8 que eu saio... está bom pra você?  
  
"Ótimo, as 8 eu estarei la fora te esperando no meu carro."  
  
Luka sai da sala e deixa Carter só. Carter sabia que precisava sair um pouco, pois estava ficando louco com a rotina e ele queria deixar a Kem um pouco só em casa. Ele também precisava de um tempo pra ele pensar um pouco. E conversar com Luka, que havia passado por coisas muito tristes na vida, talvez o ajudasse a superar melhor os seus problemas.  
  
"Kem, eu hoje vou chegar um pouco mais tarde em casa, o Luka me chamou pra sair. Mas eu volto ainda hoje, beijo, te vejo depois", diz Carter no telefone. Enquanto ele estava falando com Kem, Abby entra na sala e começa a abrir o armário dela pra deixar as coisas. Ele adorou vê-la como medica, ele sempre a apoiou na idéia de continuar a faculdade, por ele ela nunca havia parado. Foi uma pena que só depois que eles terminaram que ela decidira concluir tudo isso.  
  
"Oi Carter...", diz Abby enquanto tirando do armário o seu casaco.  
  
"Oi Abby, entrando pra mais um plantão?  
  
"É... agora eu estou vendo o quão é agradável essa vida de medica. Eu ainda não tive tempo pra fazer umas coisas pendentes que eu achava que ia fazer assim que terminasse a faculdade, mas o tempo parece que ficou foi menor."  
  
"Hum... e só esta começando agora..."  
  
"Bom, agora eu tenho que ir, senão a Kerry me mata. Ate depois... sorte sua que já esta indo embora."  
  
"Ainda bem, o dia hoje foi um pouco puxado, mas ainda estou vivo. Eu já vou indo antes que alguém me chame pra algum trauma. Tchau, e bom plantão"  
  
"Obrigada, boa noite pra você"  
  
Abby viu Carter sair da sala. Ela sabia que ele não estava muito bem, mas preferiu não tocar no assunto. Preferia deixar que ele comentasse algo quando se sentisse confortável, eles havia se distanciado muito depois que eles romperam, a amizade não havia voltado a ser como antes. Ela sentia falta disso, das conversar que tinha com ele, mas agora ambos seguiram caminhos diferentes e a amizade deles não passava de colegas de trabalho. Porem, eles sabiam quando um não estavam bem. Mas eles nunca sentaram pra ter uma conversa seria, depois de tudo o que aconteceu.  
  
Continua... 


	2. Carter e Luka

Carter está no seu carro do lado de fora do hospital esperando que Luka chegue. Quando Luka aparece, ele sugere a Carter que eles deveriam ir até um barzinho onde posaam conversar mais a vontade sem a interrupção de qualquer pessoa.  
  
Chegando lá, eles se sentam na mesa mais distante do barulho no bar. Pra começar, Luka pediu uma cerveja, mas carter preferiu dicar com um refrigerante. Eles primeiro conversaram sobre esportes e diversos outros assuntos. Quanto o Luka viu que o Carter estava se sentindo mais a vontade, resolveu tocar no assunto que tanto machucava o seu amigo.  
  
"Carter, eu tenho notado que esses dias você tem estado tão triste, anda tão afastados de todos. Eu sei que o que aconteceu com o seu filkho é muito triste, mas há algo mais que esta te aflingindo?"  
  
"Eu ainda penso tanto no meu filho. Eu desejei tanto essa criança, foi algo que em que eu me agarrei numa epoca ao qual eu estava pensando em tantas outras coisas..."  
  
"E nessas outras coisas estava Abby?"  
  
"Também. A pouco nos tinhamos rompido, mais eu so conseguia pensar nela. Eu no inicio saia com Kem, mas a minha cabeça estava na Abby, tudo o que nós faziamos, algo sempre me fazia lembra-la. Mas quando eu soube do meu filho, eu a pouco consegui abstraí-la um pouco dos meus pensamentos e me concentrar na nova familia que eu estava formando."  
  
"Voces dois ficaram realemente muito abalados depois que romperam."  
  
"Quando a Abby recebeeu aquela carta que voce mandou, ela ficou abalada, eu cheguei ate a pensar que ela ia desmoronar, voltar ao vicio dela, mas de repente ela nos surpreende e aparece poucos dias depois aqui como uma estudante de medicina."  
  
"Eu nao devia ter terminado daquela forma. Foi muito duro pra ela, eu sei.mas eu nao sei o que deu em mim. Eu pensei que era melhor terminar logo de uma vez o nsso sofrimentoo e o unico meio que eu achei naquela hora foi aquela carta. As vezes eu penso e me arrependo tanto de nao ter tido uma conversa seria com ela antes de ter ido embora pela segunda vez pra Africa..."  
  
"Mas agora tudo já passou, agora ela já é uma medica e você esta com Kem. E voces dois? Estão bem?"  
  
"Eu nao sei Luka, depois que nos perdemos o nosso filho, a Kem se distanciou tanto de mim. Começou a me repelir, eu nao sei nem mais o que fazer pra poder agrada-la, ontem eu a pedi em casamento. Ela disse que ficou de pensar, se fosse em outra epoca, eu tenho certeza que ela nem pensaria antes de dizer um sim."  
  
"E se ela aceitar? Voce tem certeza que quer casar com ela?"  
  
"Nao sei de mais nada Luka. Mas seria bom nos darmos uma chance de novo. Eu aprendi ao longo do tempo que sempre devemos reavaliar melhor a relação, esperar um tempo, pra depois tomar alguma decisão. Mas eu acho que se eu me casar com ela, nós vamos voltar a ser felizes."  
  
"Se você pensa assim... mas e se ela não aceitar... você esta preparado pr enfrentar isso?"  
  
"Eu ainda nem pensei nessa possibilidade... eu não sei o que faria sem ela. Acho que eu ia ficar na pior... a pouco eu tinha tudo, uma família e de uma hora pra outra não ter nada... deve ser muito estranho. Mas eu estou contando com o sim dela.. eu acho que ela vai aceitar o pedido.. eu espero que ela aceite..."  
  
"Carter, você sabe que qualquer coisa que você precisar pode contar comigo, não hesite em me procurar... eu sempre estarei disposto a ajuda-lo..."  
  
"Obrigado Luka... bom saber que eu posso contar contigo... não se preocupe tanto comigo não... eu vou ficar bem..."  
  
Continua...  
  
Comentarios: Eu acho tão interessante a amizade entre Luka e Carter, eu creio que no ER mesmo eles ainda vão ser essenciais um ao outro... =) 


	3. Somente Amigos

Carter e Luka ficaram um pouco mais no bar. Pouco antes das 11 da noite, Carter chega em casa e Kem esta o esperando na cozinha. Ela estava sentada, com a cabeça baixa e com uma xícara de chá nas mãos. Ele chega, aproxima-se dela e beija sua cabeça.  
  
"Oi Kem... Como foi o seu dia?"  
  
"Foi bom... Carter... eu preciso falar algo contigo..."  
  
"O que foi? Aconteceu algo?"  
  
"Bom... eu estive pensando na sua proposta de casamento, refletindo tudo o que se passado conosco nesse ultimo ano e cheguei a uma conclusão..."  
  
"Continue... sou todo ouvidos..."  
  
"Eu cheguei a conclusão que eu devo voltar a África, lá é o meu lugar... se você quiser voltar pra morar lá comigo pra sempre nós podemos tentar recomeçar tudo de novo... mas eu acho que o seu lugar é aqui, claro que eu ficaria contente se você fosse embora comigo, mas eu acho que a nossa relação não trabalhará mais.. não dará mais certo, vai ser uma perda de tempo você deve seguir sua vida aqui, procurar outra mulher.. você é um ótimo homem, com certeza você ira encontrar alguém que o mereça.."  
  
"Mas... você vai jogar tudo fora, antes de nós perdemos o nosso bebê tudo estava tão bem entre nós.. mas quando nos o perdemos vocÊ começou a ficar estranha... eu não sabia mais como falar contigo. Você parecia estar tão distante... nós poderíamos nos dar uma nova chance..."  
  
"Carter, sinceramente, se Deus quis que eu perdesse esse bebê era porque nossa relação não daria certo. Eu acho que nós nos precipitamos muito. Tudo foi muito rápido. Agora que eu tive a oportunidade de sentar e reavaliar tudo... eu vou voltar pra África, continuar com o meu programa.. eu gostaria que nós continuássemos amigos."  
  
"Eu esperava tanto que a nossa relação desse certo. Mas se você quer assim. Então.... somo amigos? você vai embora quando pra África?"  
  
"Se não for incomodo, eu só vou depois de amanha. Eu ainda vou ter que passar um dia aqui resolvendo algumas coisas... eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu gostei muito de você e quando você precisar de alguma ajuda, pode contar comigo. Eu gostaria que nós não perdêssemos o contato..."  
  
"Não.. claro.. digo o mesmo. Qualquer coisa eu estou aqui pra ajudar. Você pode ficar aqui quanto tempo ainda quiser."  
  
Depois disso, Carter subiu ao ser quarto e começou a repensar a sua vida, qual rumo ela agora deveria tomar.  
  
Continua.... 


	4. Pensando na Vida

No outro dia Carter foi trabalhar mas não revelou a ninguém que ele e Kem haviam se separado. Ele queria se dar um tempo para poder colocar as coisas no lugar. Ele começou a refletir seu passado e analisou que nos últimos tempos ele só teve perdas.  
  
Pensamento de Carter.  
  
"Primeiro foi Lucy, eu a adorava tanto e tudo ocorrer daquele jeito me deixou muito chocado mas graças a Abby, outra mulher que a pouco tinha surgido no hospital eu pude ser ajudado e assim me reerguer. A nossa amizade evoluiu tanto que depois de um tempo começamos a namorar. Deus, como eu a amava... quer dizer... eu amava ou... deixa pra lá. Então, com a convivência nós fomos nos distanciando. A falta de dialogo prejudicou muito a nossa relação ela tinha que cuidar da família dela bipolar e nós fomos nos afastando, deixando tudo pra depois, até pedi-la em casamento eu ia, mas eu tive medo de que ela não mudasse nunca, mas quando a minha avó morreu eu perdi o rumo, eu esperava tanto que ela estivesse todos aqueles momentos ao meu lado, mas ela teve que dar atenção ao irmão dela. Eu hoje reconheço o quanto ela deve ter se esforçado pra estar comigo no funeral, naqueles dias em que eu estava tão mal. Mas na época, tomado pelo ciúmes, pela frustração, pela tristeza eu a deixei e fui pra África. Eu a pouco queria ir pra bem longe de tudo pra poder repensar na minha vida. E agora, que peça o destino me prega, cá estou eu de novo tendo que repensar a minha vida. Quando eu voltei do Congo pela primeira vez, eu fui na casa de Abby. Tudo que ela conseguiu me pedir foi a chave dela de volta. Eu só posso te- la magoado muito pra ela ter aquela atitude naquele momento. Nós ainda não tínhamos conversado direito e eu tive que voltar pra África. Ela implorou pra que eu não fosse, mas eu tinha que ir ajudar o Luka. Depois disso tudo eu decidi ficar por lá mesmo, eu já sentia que havia perdido o grande amor da minha vida até que eu tive a idéia de manda-la uma carta. Ate hoje eu não sei se fiz o certo naquele momento, certamente aquela carta deve te-la machucado muito. Assim, eu conheci a Makemba, ela no começo me ajudava muito a esquecer Abby. Outra coisa agora ocupava meus pensamentos. Então, quando eu soube da vinda do nosso filho eu fiquei tão feliz. Eu comecei a imaginar como ele seria, eu sempre quis ter uma família e o meu sonho estava se realizando. Eu depois voltei aqui pra Chicago e tudo estava como antes, menos a minha amizade com Abby. Eu sabia que nós não seriamos como antes. Mas quando eu cheguei fiquei surpreso com ela. Uma coisa eu reconheço, ela podia mudar. Ela terminou a sua faculdade de medicina e parou de beber. Eu estou muito orgulhoso dela, mas eu não falei isso pra ela. Eu não sei se foi por algum medo ou por desleixo meu mesmo. Nossa amizade não é como antes mas nós ainda temos uma boa relação de colegas. Eu sinto tanta falta de conversar com ela. Ela sempre foi a pessoa que mais me entendeu. Eu também só de olhar pra ela sei se ela esta ou não com problemas. Eu reconheço que ela é uma mulher forte. E agora... eu já estava com minha vida quase que encaminhada e perdi meu filho e a mãe dele. Pode ser que Deus fez isso porque nós não estávamos preparados pra sermos pais, ou que a nossa relação não trabalharia no futuro. Quem sabe foi melhor assim. Mas agora... o que eu vou fazer? Acho que me resta seguir a rotina e quem sabe.. pelo menos reconquistar a amizade de Abby. Mas por que será que eu estou pensando tanto nela? Será que eu ainda a amo? Mas depois de tanto tempo... Meu Deus! Eu acho que ainda estou apaixonado por Abby."  
  
Continua... 


	5. Noticias Pelo Telefone

Eu ja soube que o Carter e a Makemba se separaram, isso ja fazem 15 dias. Por um lado eu fiquei muito triste por causa do Carter. Ele ficou tao abatido, mas eu sei que ele vai superar isso... ele vai encontrar forçar e reerguer a vida dele de novo. Mas... nao sei se é um pensamento egoista, também fiquei feliz por ele ter terminado com aquela mulher. Não simpatizava com ele, isso não era só eu, pelo que eu sabia, todos do hospital a achavam uma chata. Eu tinha ouvido ate comentarios que diziam que ela so estava mesmo era querendo o dinheiro dele... isso eu nao sei... é dificil de se ter certeza. Eu estou tentando dar o máximo de apoio que eu posso a ele. Tenho medo que ele volte ao vicio dele. Por isso, sempre que eu posso lhe falo que no que ele precisar não hesite em me chamar.  
  
Hoje meu turno começou tranquilo, nada de excepcional. Mas eu não estou com um presentimento bom... sinto que algo de ruim vai acontecer daqui pro final do dia. Chega um trauma com uma menina de apenas 6 anos que havia sido abusada sexualmente pelo seu pai. Pai não.. muito menos um homem, esse pode ser realmente considerado como um monstro.  
  
"Querida.... não precisa ter medo.. eu estou aqui para ajuda-la, agora vão ter que lhe dar uma espetadinha, que nãoo vai doer nem um pouquinho, para poder saber direitinho o que voce tem..."  
  
De repente a porta abre e eu vejo a Dra. Weaver com uma cara meia aflita dizendo que eu havia recebido um telefonema.  
  
"Pede pra anotarem o recado que eu ligo mais tarde..."  
  
"Não Abby... eu acho melhor voce atender agora. Pode deixar que eu termino com os exames..."  
  
"Certo... Linda eu volto já, por enquanto você vai ser examinada pela Weaver... ela é uma maravilhosa doutora e vai cuidar muito bem de voce"  
  
Eu saio da sala com mil pensamentos na cabeça. O que poderia ter acotecido de tao urgente? Eu entro na sala de descanço para poder atender o telefone com mais calma.  
  
"Alo..."  
  
"Oi... você que é Abigail Lockhart?"  
  
"Sim.. sou eu... quem fala?"  
  
"Bom.. estamos ligando daqui do hospital de Minessota... gostariamos que voce comparecesse aqui o mais rapido que voce pudesse. O seu irmão e sua mãe sofreram um acidente e não estão muito bem..."  
  
"O que?, Abby disse assustada.  
  
"Infelizmente foi isso o que aconteceu, quando voce chegar aqui nos lhe falamos com mais detalhes... Maggie ainda esta sem o aparelho pra ajuda-la a respirar, ela que pediu pra chama-la. Mas é preciso que voce venha logo, eu nao sei quanto tempo ainda ela vá aguentar"  
  
"Certo... por favor.. salvem-nos.... eu estarei ai o mais rapido possivel.. obrigada" Eu desligo o telefone. Eu sabia que algo de horrivel iria acontecer hoje. Eu preciso sair desse hospital urgentemente e ver minha familia. Eu temo que eles possam morrer... eu nao quero isso.. eu quero a minha familia de volta. Eles tem os seus problemas, mas sao eles que eu sei que realmente me amam... eu abro o meu armario urgente e saio correndo em disparada ate Weaver... eu preciso avisa-la que eu preciso viajar.  
  
"Weaver... eu preciso urgentemente viajar...."  
  
"Eu ja soube Abby... voce pode ir sim... e fique o tempo que precisar... ligue pra nos dar noticias."  
  
"Obrigada Weaver. Assim que eu puder eu volto. Tchau"  
  
Eu saio correndo,, pego o primeiro taxi que eu vejo pra ir pra casa. De lá eu ligo pro aeroporto e consigo passagem pro proximo voo. Ele sai daqui a meia hora. Eu nao tenho tempo a perder. Pego uma mala e nela coloco tudo de mais urgente. Vinte minutos depois eu ja estou no aviao. Nesse momento eu desejava que eu tivesse alguem em quem eu pudesse me apoiar.. que pudesse me ajudar a enfrentar o que eu temo que eu tenha que enfrentar. Mas uma vez, eu vou ter que ser forte, eu ja fiz isso tantas vezes e dessa nao vai ser diferente. Eu vou ser forte.  
  
Continua..... 


	6. Onde está Abby?

Eu não estive trabalhando nos três últimos dias. Hoje quando voltei para um plantão de 24 horas sinto a ausência de Abby e estou com a sensação de que algo ruim deve ter acontecido. Ninguém aqui sabe ao certo onde ela está. Só o que se sabe é que ela antes de ontem a tardezinha recebeu um telefonema e depois saiu correndo do hospital. A Weaver deve estar sabendo de alguma coisa, mas ela não gosta muito de revelar aos outros a vida particular dos outros médicos. Mas eu vou dar um jeito de descobrir isso, talvez Abby esteja precisando de alguém. Talvez eu lhe seja um pouco útil. Ultimamente nós voltamos a nos falar um pouco mais. Ela, mesmo mais distante, juntamente com Luka, me ajudou bastante a superar algumas perdas que sofri nos últimos tempos. Como eu sei que ela não é muito de pedir ajuda aos outros, vou oferecer a minha, quem sabe ela esteja precisando nesse momento. Infelizmente a Weaver ainda não chegou pra trabalhar. Mas quem sabe o Luka saiba de alguma coisa.  
  
"Luka... posso trocar uma palavrinha com você?"  
  
"Claro Carter... o que foi?! Aconteceu algo?"  
  
"Não.. não... eu estou ótimo... só estou curioso em relação ao sumiço repentino da Abby. O seu nome ainda estava no horário de quem iria trabalhar hoje e eu soube que antes de ontem ela correndo aqui do hospital. Você está sabendo alguma coisa?"  
  
"Infelizmente eu não sei... eu também estou um pouco intrigado. Ela não é muito de desaparecer assim repentinamente. Você tentou ligar pra ela?"  
  
"Tentei sim... tentei o telefone da casa dela, só deu secretaria eletrônica, o celular só da fora de área... mais tarde vou passar na casa dela pra ver se ela esta la. Mas eu duvido... será que a Weaver esta sabendo de algo?"  
  
"Provavelmente sim... a Abby deve ter avisado pra onde ia antes de ir embora..."  
  
"Então, quando ela chegar eu pergunto..."  
  
"Qualquer coisa que você descobrir me avise por favor!!"  
  
"Pode deixar que eu aviso..."  
  
"Luka, seu paciente esta querendo ir embora.", grita Malik.  
  
"Estou indo..."  
  
Eu esperei cerca de umas três horas pra que finalmente a Weaver chegasse. Não hesito um minuto e saio em disparada atrás dela pra ver se descubro algo.  
  
"Weaver... preciso falar com você urgente..."  
  
"O que aconteceu Carter??"  
  
"Bom... não sei o que aconteceu, isso que eu queria saber... você sabe algo da Abby? Tem uns dois dias que ela saiu do hospital misteriosamente e o telefone dela só da na secretaria eletrônica...."  
  
"Ela teve uns problemas pessoais e teve que se ausentar um tempo do hospital..."  
  
"Você poderia ser mais especifica Weaver?", eu falo num tom meio desesperado.  
  
"Carter... eu não posso revelar nada, tem algumas coisas que são muito particulares e eu prefiro que não se espalhe..."  
  
"Por favor... ela pode estar precisando da ajuda de algum amigo... eu já sei de muita coisa que houve em sua vida.. nós... você sabe..."  
  
"Eu não devia.. mas só vou lhe contar porque eu também estou preocupada com ela. Ela recebeu um telefonema dizendo que a sua mãe e seu irmão estavam quase morrendo no hospital. Eu ate lhe pedi que me ligasse assim que tivesse noticias, mas ate agora ela não ligou..."  
  
"Mas você sabe o que aconteceu? Você sabe que hospital que eles estavam?"  
  
"Não sei de nada Carter... só sei que eles estavam em Minnesota... a Abby deve ter ido pra la..."  
  
"Obrigado Weaver... eu preciso sair agora... tem algum problema? Eu estou realmente muito preocupado com a Abby... ela deve estar enfrentando isso tudo sozinha..."  
  
"Ok.. você pode ir.. mas por favor, qualquer coisa me avise!"  
  
Continua... 


	7. Despedida

Dois dias atrás...  
  
Eu cheguei ao aeroporto antes mesmo de ter dado meia noite. Eu nem deixo as coisas num hotel, ou na casa de minha mãe. Eu vou correndo em direção ao hospital, eu estou com a terrível sensação de que o pior, se ainda não aconteceu, vai acontecer. Eu chego a recepção e peço informações sobre minha mãe e meu irmão. A mulher me pede pra procurar na unidade de terapia intensiva. Eu pego o elevador, eu não consigo disfarçar o meu nervosismo. Ao chegar no andar procuro pela recepcionista que me pede pra falar com um tal de Dr. William. Eu chego a sala desse medico e bato na porta meio que desesperadamente. Ele me pede para entrar e sentar na cadeira que esta na sua frente. A cara dele não é das melhores.  
  
"Então... como esta minha mãe e o meu irmão? O que aconteceu com eles?"  
  
"Srta. Lockhart, por favor se sente..."  
  
"Tudo bem....", eu puxo a cadeira mais próxima e me sento.  
  
"Eles sofreram um acidente de carro o qual seu irmão estava dirigindo... ele chegou aqui muito ferido, nós tentamos de todas as formas possíveis salva-lo.. mas infelizmente ele não agüentou e morreu pouco tempo depois...."  
  
Eu podia sentir as lagrimas queimarem a minha face. Eu não acredito que o meu irmão tenha morrido. Meu coração começa a acelerar desesperadamente, eu sinto as minhas pernas ficarem fracas, nesse momento eu estou paralisada na cadeira. Eu quero sair correndo daqui e não precisar ouvir o pior, mas é preciso.  
  
"A srta esta bem?"  
  
"Sim sim.. e minha mãe? Como está?", nesse instante quase que a minha voz não sai.  
  
"Então... ela estava com ele no carro... ela também chegou muito machucada mas ela ainda esta viva. Eu não vou lhe enganar. Ela não irá sobrevive por muito tempo. Por enquanto ela ainda não esta respirando com a maquina. Nós conseguimos mantê-la assim pra que vocês pudessem se despedir... ela implorou pra que nós ligássemos pra você..."  
  
"Oh Meu Deus! E quando eu vou poder vê-la?"  
  
"Agora mesmo.. eu gostaria que a srta me seguisse até onde ela esta... antes gostaria de explicar que ela está com muito ferimentos, algumas queimaduras, pra que você quando entrar não se assuste muito ao vê-la da forma que ela está..."  
  
"Certo.. eu sou uma medica, não sei se ela lhe falou... qualquer coisa em termos médicos você pode falar comigo que eu irei entende-lo..."  
  
"Perfeito.... me siga"  
  
Eu hesito um pouco ao me levantar, eu sinto que o mundo esta girando ao meu redor. Eu puxo uma respiração profunda e me levanto, eu preciso me despedir de minha mãe. Eu começo a seguir o medico. Aquele corredor da UTI parece mais um corredor da morte, eu nunca me acostumei com o clima pesado daqui. Todos os pacientes em estado grave, ligados por tubos, maquinas, barulhos ecoando por todos os lados, o sofrimento dos familiares que esperam pela melhora de seus entes queridos. Eu caminho ate onde a minha mãe esta, prestando sempre atenção a tudo que está ao meu redor. Minha mãe pela pior coisa que ela foi a nós no passado ainda era quem me criou, do modo dela, mas nunca nos faltou alimentação e pelo menos havia o carinho que ela dava, da forma dela. Eu me aproximo da sua cama, ela realmente não esta com um aspecto muito agradável. Os seus braços estão queimados, metade do rosto também, alem disso esta cheia de cortes pelo corpo, eu nem quero imaginar o modo que o meu irmão deve ter ficado.  
  
"Abby... venha aqui querida", ela fala com uma voz baixa e cansada, eu posso ver a dificuldade que ela esta tendo pra pronunciar essas poucas palavras.  
  
"Mamãe...."- eu digo com lagrimas nos olhos  
  
"Eu sinto muito...."  
  
"A culpa não foi sua..."  
  
"Não por isso... sinto muito por não ter sido uma boa mãe pra você e pro Eric... eu devia ter lhes dado muito mais carinho, amor, atenção.. eu – nesse momento ela para pra puxar um pouco de ar – me arrependo tanto Ab... nós poderíamos ter sido uma família tão feliz..."  
  
"Mãe.. esta tudo bem.... nós fomos felizes da nossa forma, mas fomos..."  
  
"Ab.. eu queria que você me perdoasse...", ela fala tentando segurar a minha mão, as lagrimas também estão se formando nos olhos dela  
  
"Perdoar?!"  
  
"Sim... por tudo o que eu não fui, que eu não fiz... agora esta tarde demais, eu a fiz sofrer tanto... eu deveria ter cuidado mais de nós... eu preciso do seu perdão pra poder ir tranqüila..."  
  
"Não há o que perdoar mamãe.... você fez o que pôde..."  
  
"Por favor Ab... diga que me perdoa", nesse momento eu vejo o monitor cardíaco entrar num ritmo descontrolado, ela esta indo embora...  
  
"Tudo bem mãe.. eu a perdôo...", eu digo beijando a sua mão.  
  
"Ab... desculpe-me, eu te am...", de repente olho pro monitor e vejo que não há sinal de batimento cardíaco, imediatamente os médicos e as enfermeiras entram pra tentar reanima-la, eu vou me afastando lentamente dela, não há mais o que fazer... eu chego ate a porta e me encosto tentando puxar ar de não sei aonde... pouco tempo depois eu olho pros médicos que já estavam desanimados, não sabiam mas o que fazer, eu faço um sinal com a cabeça pra eles afirmando que a deixem em paz. Agora eu preciso ir embora, sair desse ambiente, eu não sei o que será de mim, eles tinham os problemas deles mais eram eles que me acolhiam, me escutavam e me encorajavam em determinados momentos da minha vida, se eles erraram eu também errei, a nossa vida foi tomada por erros. Eu abro a porta de uma vez, olho pra trás e finalmente digo "Mãe, Eu também te amo".  
  
Continua.... 


	8. A procura de Abby

Eu chego a Minnesota sem saber direito aonde ir. Eu quero acha-la logo, mas sei que não vai ser tão facil. Entao, ainda no aeroporto eu telefono para um hotel e alugo um carro. Assim que eu pego o carro, dirijo-me a uma loja e compro um mapa e uma lista telefonica. Pouco tempo depois, ja instalado no meu quarto de hotel, me sento e começa a folhear a lista procurando por Lockhart. Não achando, eu começo a ficar nervoso ate que eu me lembro que aquele era o nome dela de casada. Entao eu recomeço a folhear a lista, agora pela letra W... so nao estou lembrando direito o sobrenome dela, é Wycz... Wyczenski.... enfim achei... vamos ver Eric... não ha nenhum Eric... vamos ver pela mãe dela Maggie. Pronto, aqui. Eu pego uma caneta e anoto o endereço e o telefone dela. Saio correndo do quarto sem hesitar para poder enfim encontra-la. Pego o meu carro rapidamente e fico insistindo tentando ligar praquele numero mais sem nenhum sucesso, mas infelizmente só chama chama e não cai nem na caixa postal. Ja estou a mais de uma hora rodando, perguntando onde fica aquela casa, mas felizmente, meia hora depois eu encontro. Da primeira vista ela aparenta estar até abandonada. Eu desço do carro e primeiro abro o portão, verifico se há alguem no quintal, mas nao há nada, nenhum movimento. Entao, eu começo a insistir na campainha mas sem resposta. Depois de 15 minutos de insistência eu me sento exausto na escada em frente a porta da casa.  
  
"Oh Meu Deus Abby! Aonde foi que voce se enfiou!?"  
  
"Com Licença..."  
  
De repente eu vejo uma mao no meu ombro e cio rapidamente pensando ser ela mais na verdade era uma senhora que ja tinha uma certa idade.  
  
"Voce esta procurando pelos moradores dessa casa?"  
  
"Sim.. você os viu? Você sabe dizer se a filha da Maggie, uma loira, apareceu por aqui esses dias?"  
  
"Voce nao soube?  
  
"Do que?!"  
  
"Infelizmente eles morreram num acidente de carro... nao sei ao certo como foi isso tudo, mas eu vi essa moça loira sim, voce esta falando da Abby né? Ela estava aqui ate ontem mas disse que qualquer pessoa que a procurasse ligasse pra pra esse numero ou que fosse nesse hotel e procurasse na recepção por Abigail Lockhart."  
  
"Eu nao sabia que isso tinha acontecido.. a Abby deve ta enfrentando a maior barra... voce sabe dizer se ela organizou tudo sozinha?"  
  
"Sim... ela nao tem muito parentes... quase ninguem apareceu por aqui procurando eles... ela estava um pouco abalada quando a vi pela ultima vez, mas ela disse que ia ficar bem..."  
  
"Certo.. vou ja procura-la, Obrigado! Voce salvou o meu dia!"  
  
Continua... 


	9. Seguindo em Frente

Depois que eu sai daquele hospital fiquei rodando pela cidade sem saber o que fazer, por onde começar, ou recomeçar. Eu não estava muito bem preparada para enfrentar toda a papelada que eu teria que assinas naquele momento. Eu senti num banco de uma praça e fiquei observando tudo ao meu redor. Os pássaros em bando, as arvores, flores, o casal de velhinhos sentado de mãos dadas num banco próximo a mim, crianças rindo alto e correndo ao redor de seus pais, crianças chorando, crianças felizes... como eu queria poder volta no tempo e minha mãe ter sido a mãe que eu tanto esperei, como eu queria ter o meu irmão, meu pequeno irmãozinho que tanto eu ajudei, protegi quando foi necessário, do meu lado, rindo juntos... porque a vida foi tão injusta comigo? e fez com que ele também herdasse a doença da minha mãe?... ele antes me parecia tão normal... mas agora eu me vejo aqui só, sentada, sem ninguém pra conversar, me confortar, segurar a minha mão... então eu começo a chorar, eu simplesmente desabo aqui no meio da praça, na vista de todos... eu coloco as mãos na minha cabeça tentando evitar que muitas pessoas me vejam naquele estado. De repente eu sinto uma mão em mim, num primeiro instante eu hesito em levantar a minha cabeça...  
  
"Senhorita... você esta se sentindo bem?", eu levanto a minha cabeça ao ouvir aquela voz de criança, ela esta sentada ao meu lado olhando pra mim com uma cara de preocupação, se ele tiver uns 8 anos eu acho que é muito.  
  
"Estou sim....", eu falo sorrindo pra ele "obrigada por perguntar"  
  
"Mas porque você esta chorando?"  
  
"É que.... a minha mamãe e meu irmãozinho foram pro céu...."  
  
"Não fique triste não.... – ele fala passando a mão no meu rosto limpando as minhas lagrimas – um dia a minha vovó também foi embora, papai me explicou tudo, ela estava sofrendo muito, então Deus a levou pra ela poder descansar la em cima, no céu, do lado dele, em paz... com certeza eles estão bem... você sabia que quando alguém que a gente ama muito vai pro céu eles viram um dos nossos anjos da guarda!?"  
  
"Hum... eu não sabia.. que bom saber que agora eu vou ter mais anjinhos...", eu lhe falo já sem lagrimas nos meus olhos.  
  
"Michael, Michael – uma voz grita ao longe – venha aqui, nos já estamos indo embora"  
  
"Desculpa, minha mãe esta me chamando, não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem", ele vai embora correndo e acenando pra mim, mais antes me da um beijo na bochecha.  
  
Eu o vejo correndo pra longe e abraçando a mãe dele. Pouco tempo depois daquele menino estar ali eu senti uma paz tão grande, então decidi resolver logo tudo do "meu passado", pra poder deixa-los seguir em paz e eu assim poder continuar levando a minha vida. Primeira coisa que eu faço é ir ao hospital assinar papelada de óbito, e tudo mais. Logo depois decido ir a casa da Maggie verificar se tem algo que eu queira pegar antes que eu a coloque a propriedade à venda. O enterro deles só vou fazer amanha pela manha, hoje eu ainda preciso ligar para algumas pessoas avisando o que aconteceu e por ultimo resolver o que for mais urgente. Eu entro na casa onde minha mãe estava morando, eu já estive aqui poucas vezes, mas mesmo assim me traz algumas lembranças. Logo na entrada eu vejo uma foto enorme minha com meu irmão. Essa foto eu lembro bem, foi tirada num piquenique que nós tivemos um dia da escola. Foi um dos únicos que a nossa mãe nos levou e que ela estava normal. Algumas fases da vida dela ela ate que tomava o seu medicamente direitinho e eu e o Eric sabíamos que tínhamos que aproveitar aqueles momentos pois eles não iriam durara para sempre. Eu passei pela casa por um bom tempo, pego alguns álbuns de fotografia, algumas jóias que deve ter alguma valor, os documentos deles, algum dinheiro que eu achei e empacoto tudo numa caixa para eu poder ver direitinho quando eu chegar ao hotel. Eu poderia ficar aqui na casa, mas eu não vou me sentir bem com tudo isso que me faz lembrar eles. Eu inspeciono a casa mais uma vez, acho algumas coisas que tem valor sentimental a mim e levo. Antes de ir embora eu deixo um recado com a vizinha, que caso alguém me procurasse me procurasse onde eu estiver hospedada. Chegando ao hotel, eu ligo pra quem eu pude me lembrar pra avisar da missa e do enterro que vai acontecer amanha as 8 da manha. Eu converso com padre, funerária, advogado e tudo mais. Já eram 2 da manha quando eu acabo com tudo, eu realmente estou exausta, mas não sei bem se eu vou conseguir dormir. Eu abro uma das caixas que eu trouxe da casa de minha mãe e começo a olhar os álbuns, folhear uns livros... eu fico revendo isso, matando as minhas saudades ate cerca de 4 horas da manha quando eu sinto que preciso tirar um cochilo. Quando dá 6 da manha eu já estou em pe. Eu sinto mais cansada agora do que quando eu dormi. Mas eu preciso ir na funerária pra ver se os corpos chegaram, checar os últimos detalhes da missa e do enterro. Eu não trouxe muita coisa pra vestir... então eu pego um vestido preto que por acaso eu trouxe e visto isso. Coloco uma maquiagem bem leve e saio pra acertar todos os últimos detalhes. Já são 8 da manha e já vão começar a missa. Estão la alguns parentes, amigos da família, amigos deles... eu estou me sentindo tão deslocada aqui, tão só, ninguém aqui pôde me proporcionar o conforto que eu estou almejando. Eu choro quase a missa toda, no enterro eu já estou completamente sem lagrimas, eu sei que estou com a face inchada de chorar, eu não gosto de chorar na frente dos outros, mas hoje é impossível esconder e conter todos esses sentimentos. Eu não posso nem mais contar quantos "sinto muito" eu ouvi hoje. Parece que o povo só sabe falar isso... eu também sinto tanto... acho que nem eu imagino o quanto... eu ainda preciso revisar alguma papelada antes de voltar pro hotel. Eu preciso dormir mais um pouco e relaxar mais uns dias antes de voltar a minha rotina a Chicago. Vou pedir a Weaver mais uns 3 dias pra organizar o resto da papelada. Eu quero chegar la com uma aparência melhor do que a que eu estou agora, eu não quero a pena de ninguém, eu não preciso disso. Eu me sento num banco e me sinto enjoada, tonta, também pudera, faz mais de um dia que eu não coloco nada na boca, antes eu preciso comer pra agüentar mais um dia cansativo. Mas antes de tudo, eu volto ao hotel pra trocar a roupa, ajeitar a minha maquiagem e comer algo. Quando eu chego lá...  
  
Continua.. 


	10. Hotel

Carter...  
  
Eu saio da casa da mãe da Abby quase que instantaneamente. Pego o carro e vou ao destino do endereço que esta no pedaço de papel, Hotel Woze, tomara que ele não fique muito longe daqui. Pouco tempo depois eu consigo achar o endereço. Estaciono o meu carro a um quarteirão e vou andando, quase que correndo ate la. Eu entro na recepção e pergunto pelo quarto da srta. Abigail Lockhart, uma mulher diz que ela estava hospedada e foi conferir se ela estava em seus aposentos. Eu a ouço falar com alguém do outro lado da linha, sim ela deve estar em seu quarto. A moça pergunta o meu nome e eu lhe digo Carter, John Carter, alguns segundo depois a moça desliga o telefone e diz que eu posso subir, o quarto dela era o 303. A Abby deve ter achado estranho saber que eu estou aqui, ela não falou de nada que ocorreu com ninguém do hospital. Eu me dirijo ao elevador e fico esperando ele chegar. Ele chega super lotado e as pessoas uma a uma vão saindo, então eu faço o meu espaço pra dentro dele e aperto o numero 3. Eu desço e saio a procura do apartamento 303. Eu bato na porta uma só vez e ela se abre quase que instantaneamente...  
  
Abby...  
  
Quando eu chego la, entro no meu quarto e começo a ajeitar as coisas em cima da cama. Coloco a roupa que eu vou usar e ligo pro serviço de quarto pra providenciar alguma comida. Eu entro no banheiro e coloco a água da banheira pra esquentar um pouco. Hoje esta fazendo um pouco de frio aqui em Minnesota. Eu amarro o meu cabelo pra evitar que ele se molhe. Eu só preciso dessa banheira pra relaxar um pouco o meu corpo. Ouço a porta bater, é a comida que chegou. Eu pego isto e coloco em cima da mesa, então eu me dirijo a banheira e fico la cerca de 10 minutos quando o telefone do quarto começa a tocar. Talvez seja o advogado com alguma papelada urgente pra eu assinar. Eu me levanto, coloco o roupão e atendo o telefone. Estranho... a mulher disse que o Carter estava me procurando. Como será que ele me achou aqui?! Que eu me lembre eu não contei pra ninguém onde eu estaria. A Weaver sabia... talvez tenha sido ela, já que eu esqueci completamente de dar noticias. Eu falo pra ela que o deixe subir. Eu pego o copo de suco que estava em cima da mesa e tomo um gole. Me aproximo do espelho pra ver se eu estou pelo menos apresentável. Enquanto ele não chega eu dou uma mordida no sanduíche que a pouco eu pedi. Quando eu vou dar a segunda mordida nele, ouço uma batida na porta. É ele. Então eu não hesito um só instante e abro a porta.  
  
Continua.... 


	11. Obrigado Por Estar Aqui Comigo

"Oi Abby...."  
  
"Oi... John... como você me achou?"  
  
"Desculpe-me se eu a estou incomodando..."  
  
"Entre...", Abby diz pra Carter deixando-o entrar no quarto. Assim que ela entra, ele fecha a porta.  
  
"Eu vim aqui porque nós estávamos realmente preocupados com você.... você sumiu e não deu noticias...."  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"Você esta bem Abby? Esta precisando de alguma ajuda?", que pergunta estúpida que eu faço, esta nítido que ela esta precisando de ajuda. Abby se senta na mesa onde há um copo de suco pela metade e um sanduíche mordido.  
  
"Eu estou indo... queria que você falasse pra Weaver que eu peço mil desculpas por não ter ligado... é que eu não tive mesmo tempo."  
  
"Eu sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu...."  
  
"Eu também sinto....", Abby fala com uma voz fraca, nesse instante ela começa a chorar compulsivamente evitando olhar pra minha cara. Eu me aproximo dela, me agacho e fico cara a cara com ela, então eu começo a fazer carinho nela.  
  
"Shh... Ab, vai ficar tudo certo... não precisa ficar assim... você vai superar isso.... eu estou aqui pra ajuda-la no que você estiver precisando, saiba que pode contar comigo..." ela continua calada por alguns instantes, para um pouco de chorar. Eu aperto a sua mão e ela aperta isso mais forte. Ela se levanta um pouco da cadeira e eu a acompanho. Ela para um instante perto da porta do banheiro e começa a chorar de novo, eu a abraço por trás na tentativa de acalma-la. A gente fica alguns minutos, parados, abraçados na mesma posição ate que eu sinto a sua respiração ficar mais calma, ela sai do meu abraço, virar pra mim com seu rosto inchado de chorar.  
  
"John... obrigada por ter vindo... eu... eu estava precisando de alguém confiante, amigo, pra eu me apoiar... nesse momento difícil.."  
  
"Esta tudo certo, eu vim aqui pra isso mesmo, pra ajuda-la no que você precisar no tempo que você necessitar, eu não sairei do seu lado..."  
  
"Você esta hospedado em que hotel?"  
  
"Um que não fica tão longe daqui.. mas eu vou alugar um quarto aqui nesse hotel..."  
  
"Ótimo... e você.... faz algum tempo que não falo contigo... você esta bem?"  
  
"Eu estou indo, estou bem melhor do que estava antes... foi uma perda grande, você sabe... mas a gente supera isso... agora juntos..."  
  
A Abby e Carter conversam mais um pouco, ela se senta pra comer o resto do seu sanduíche e ele pede um pra ele pelo telefone. Quando o sanduíche dele chega ela se ausenta pra se trocar no banheiro. Eles combinaram de ir juntos ver o advogado e assinar a papelada restante. Eles chegam ao hotel da Abby exaustos tarde da noite e Carter a leva ate o seu quarto. Ela entra e ele a segue. Ele se sentam conversam um pouco e depois ficam em silencio.  
  
"Então... acho que já é hora de eu ir.... você vai ficar bem?" Carter fala se levantando da cadeira.  
  
"Fique por favor... só essa noite... amanha você vai estar aqui e não haverá tanto problema... eu não estou segura se vou conseguir dormir estando sozinha...", ela diz se levantando na frente dele pedindo que ele fique.  
  
"Certo.. eu ficarei....", Carter fala com um sorriso.  
  
"Se você não se incomodar, você pode dormir na cama de casal comigo, é grande, mas qualquer coisa a gente pode pedir uma cama extra de solteiro pra você."  
  
"Qualquer lugar pra mim esta ótimo..."  
  
Pouco tempo depois, nós nos deitamos na cama com certa distância um do outro, e eu sei que ela esta tendo dificuldades pra dormir. Algum tempo depois ela cai no sono mas eu não consegui ainda dormir. Então eu assisto o seu sono. Tudo aqui, apesar das conseqüências que houveram pra que a gente ficasse um pouco mais próximos de novo, parece como num sonho. Mas infelizmente isso não é um sonho, esta é a nossa dura e cruel realidade. Ela esta tão frágil, esse sorriso que ela tenta esboçar em alguns momentos, esta cheio de lagrimas por trás dele. Eu as vezes ainda ajo desse modo, sorrindo quando na verdade a gente queria estar chorando. Eu passo a minha mão nos seus cabelos com o maior cuidado para que ela não acorde. Nós precisamos juntos superar as nossas perdas e sofrimentos pra nos erguemos de novo. A vida nos prega cada uma. Mas agora eu sei, tenho certeza, ela sempre estará na minha vida. De alguma forma ou outra. Eu retiro a minha mão dos cabelos delas, viro para o outro lado da cama e começo finalmente a dormir. Amanha será mais um duro e longo dia.  
  
Continua.............  
  
Comentarios: Perdoem o abandono! Final de semestre, provas, ta fogo! Ehehe Prometo atualizar mais isso!! A Partir do dia 25 to de ferias! =) Bjs 


	12. Favores

Eu acordo e não vejo o Carter na cama. Eu me levanto e deparo com ele sentado falando ao telefone  
  
"Sim Sim.. ela esta bem, eu devo estar voltando ate o final da semana, acho que ela ainda tem que resolver algumas coisas por aqui...Eu tambem estou bem... Voce poderia avisar pra Weaver.. Humrum... Voce quer deixar algum recado pra ela?.. Certo, eu darei.. ate depois, tchau..."  
  
"Quem era ao telefone?"  
  
"Voce ja esta de pé?"  
  
"Voce também..."  
  
"Era o Luka, ele tinha pedido para avisar quando a encontrasse..."  
  
"Certo...", Abby disse pegando um pouco d´agua na geladeira.  
  
"Que horas voce vai sair hoje?"  
  
"As 9... so vou resolver os ultimos detalhes.. acho que amanha já podemos voltar a Chicago..."  
  
"Certo, antes poderiamos passar no meu hotel pra pegar as minhas coisas..."  
  
"Humrum... Carter..."  
  
"O que foi?!"  
  
"Faça assim... já que nós vamos embora amanha mesmo, voce poderia dormir aqui de novo... a gente pede uma cama extra hoje..."  
  
"Se nao tiver problema pra você... mas nós dividimos as despesas..."  
  
"John..."  
  
"Nao aceito não... nós vamos dividir sim..."  
  
"Tudo bem entao... Você quer tomar um banho?"  
  
"Seria bom.. mas nao estou com nenhuma roupa aqui... nós poderiamos passar la no hotel... ai eu tomava meu banho..."  
  
"Tudo bem.. so vou tomar uma ducha rapida e nós ja podemos ir.."  
  
Pouco tempo depois Abby ja estava pronta e eles estavam se encaminhando pro hotel do Carter.. Mas antes a Abby foi devolver o carro alugado dela. Perto das 8 horas eles ja estavam no hotel, o Carter foi tomar um banho e a Abby ficou sentada no quarto o esperando. Alguns minutos depois ele ja estava banhado e eles sairam pra ir arrumar o resto das coisas.  
  
"Você esta com fome Abby?"  
  
"Só um pouco..."  
  
"Vamos passar rapidinho numa cafeteria e comer algo..."  
  
"Mas tem que ser rapidinho.."  
  
"Vai ser, você não pode ficar muito tempo sem comer..."  
  
"Nem você..."  
  
Eles sentam numa mesinha na cafeteria e pedem café, panquecas e algumas torradas.  
  
"John, queria agradecer de novo por voce ter vindo... eu sei que voce tambem esta passando por alguns momentos nao muito bons na sua vida..."  
  
"Realmente... acho que nós não estamos com muita sorte na vida..."  
  
"Com certeza..."  
  
Então eles ficaram algum tempo em silencio enquanto tomavam o cafe da manha. Depois eles foram ajeitar algumas coisas, passaram o dia rodando de um lado pro outro e no fim do dia passaram no aeroporto pra comprar as passagens de volta pra Chicago.  
  
"Por favor, gostariamos de saber se há qualquer vôo amanha pra Chicago.", perguntou Carter  
  
"Deixa ver... são pra quantas pessoas?"  
  
"Duas..."  
  
"Alguma preferência de horario?"  
  
"Nao..."  
  
"Infelizmente amanha nós não vamos ter vagas... mas depois de amanha tem as 6 horas da manha."  
  
"Tudo certo pra voce Abby?"  
  
"É pode ser..."  
  
"Então eu vou querer..."  
  
"Poltronas juntas ou separadas?"  
  
"Juntas..."  
  
"Juntas só vai ter na primeira classe..."  
  
"Não tem problema algum.."  
  
"Certo. Estao aqui suas passagens. Boa Viagem"  
  
"Obrigado"  
  
"Carter..."  
  
"O que foi agora?"  
  
"Não tinha necessidade de comprar na primeira classe, nós poderiamso esperar um outro vôo."  
  
"Deixe comigo, fica por minha conta."  
  
"Entao eu pago o hotel"  
  
"Não.. o hotel nós dividiremos..."  
  
"Certo, então eu fico lhe devendo um favor. Qualquer coisa que voce precisar é so pedir... Mas não é pra esquecer nem hesitar... peça viu"  
  
"Tudo bem.. eu pedirei..."  
  
Continua.. 


	13. No Boliche

"Aonde eu posso colocar essa cama?", pergunta o camareiro do hotel.  
  
"Pode colocar ali, do lado daoutra, eu acho que só ali tem espaço mesmo...."  
  
"Abby... se você preferir eu posso dormir no sofé da salinha..."  
  
"Não, eu prefiro que você esteja aqui por perto... eu não estou tendo sonhos muito agradáveis esses dias..."  
  
"Tudo bem então.. se você prefere assim... O que você acha de hoje irmos ver um filme ou jogar um boliche?"  
  
"Boliche seria bom, faz tempo que eu não pratico. Você sabia que eu sou mutio abilidosa nesse esporte?"  
  
"Não.. eu não conhecia esse sem dom... que horas você quer ir?"  
  
"Acho que as 8 seria bom..."  
  
"Então vamos nos apressar porque já são 6 e meia e você demora séculos no banho..."  
  
"Olha quem fala.. só faltar secar a caixa d´agua..."  
  
"Eu mesmo não... então? Primeiro eu tomo banho ou você?"  
  
"Vai você que demora mais..."  
  
"Eu nunca demoro, prefiro que você vá primeiro Abby..."  
  
"Certo, eu vou, mas não vou fiar esperando sentada depois que você tome um banho de 1 hora..."  
  
Enquanto Abby vai tomar um banho Carter vai abrindo a sua mala para escolher qual roupa usar.  
  
"Carter...", Abby grita de dentro do banheiro.  
  
"O que foi?"  
  
"Eu esqueci a toalha em cima da cama... você poderia pegá-la pra mim? Eu estou toda enxarcada..."  
  
"Eu deixo na porta ou você abre pra pegar?"  
  
Abby nem espera que ele completasse a frase e vai abrindo a porta estendendo o braço por trás dela.  
  
"Muito Obrigada....", ela fala pegando a toalha e fechando a porta logo atrás...  
  
Algum tempo depois... Já no Boliche...  
  
"Uau!!! Eu não acreito que você já fez 8 strikes..."  
  
"Eu não disse que eu sou boa nisso?" Se você quiser eu posso lhe sar algumas aulinhas..."  
  
"Eu não preciso disso... é porque hoje eu estou caridoso e estou deixando que você me vença..."  
  
"Sei... é pra fingir que eu acredito nisso?"  
  
"É sério!!! Eu não quero lhe humilhar... e também se eu demonstrar aqui tudo o que eu sei fazer todos que estão aqui virão me pedir autógrafos e eu hoje não estou muito disposto para lidar com os meus fãs..."  
  
"Fãs?!" Abby começa a rir, pega uma bola e fa zoutro strike. "Pelo jeito eu é que vou ter que lidar com os meus fãs..."  
  
"Ha! Ha! Como você está engraçadinha hoje... Mas.. você não prefere evitar que isso aconteça? Pode estragar a nossa noite?"  
  
"E consequentemente te deixar ganhar?"  
  
"Yeah... seria uma boa idéia..."  
  
"Nem pensar!! Eu não vou ceder aos seus pedidos e caprichos..."  
  
"Certo... você que sabe... depois não diga que eu não te avisei.."  
  
"Eu estou ficando com fome... será que tem algo bom aqui para comer?"  
  
"Vem cá.. vejamos o cardápio..."  
  
No momento em que Abby e Carter estão sentados decidindo o que comer, surge uma voz masculina ao fundo... Carter já fica de cara feia...  
  
"Abby?! Abigail Wyczenski? É você mesma??"  
  
Abby se vira para ver quem era e não acredita no que vê.  
  
"Brian? É você mesmo? A quanto tempo!! Você ainda mora em Minnesota?" Abby se levanta pra dar um abraço nele. Carter continua sério olhando pra cena.  
  
"Fazer o que né? Não é todo mundo que vai embora... O que você está fazendo aqui? Você está morando onde mesmo? E está trabalhando em que?"  
  
"Eu estou morando em Chicago... eu me formei em enfermagem e Medicina. Agora sou uma doutora..."  
  
"Dra. Wyczenski?"  
  
"Não.. Lockhart...."  
  
"Você se casou?!? É aquele ali o seu marido?"  
  
"Não.. eu casei e me divorciei.... aquele ali é só um amigo... E você tem feito o que da vida?"  
  
"Eu ainda moro aqui... e eu estou trabalhando na admionistração de uma rede de lojas... Mas você esta otima! Parece que o tempo nem passou pra você.. quem te vê agora não acredita que e a mesma Abby louquinha das farras de antigamente..."  
  
"Ah.. Obrigada.. as pessoas tem que evoluir neh!?... e..."  
  
"Abby... com licença...", fala o Carter.  
  
"Ah! Desculpe-me John... que descuido o meu... Brian, esse aqui é um grande amigo meu de Chicago John Carter...."  
  
"Prazer...", ele fala estendendo a mão a Carter que continua sério.  
  
"Abby, eu pedi aquilo que combinamos e vou ao banheiro, volto já..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Então?", Brian pergunta.  
  
"Então o que?"  
  
"Vocês dois? São mais que amigos né?"  
  
"Não não... somos só amigos..."  
  
"Você está certa disso? Ele olha pra você de um jeito..."  
  
"É uma história complicada... Mas agora somos só bons amigos...."  
  
"Mas, você ainda gosta dele..?"  
  
"Eu não sei..."  
  
"Brian.. Estamos só esperando por você", grita uma mulher ao fundo com uma criança.  
  
"Já tenho que ir... a familia me chama..."  
  
"Aquele é seu filho? Você casou? Não acredito!!! Ele é lindo!!!"  
  
"Obrigado.. puxou ao pai... e Abby, foi otimo revê-la", nesse momento Carter está voltando pra mesa.  
  
"Igualmente, até outra vez....", eles falam se cumpimentando e dando um beijo na bochecha., nesse momento Carter fica vermelho de cíumes.  
  
"Ei... e quando eu for a Chicago eu procuro por você!!!"  
  
"Está certo!! Até logo!!!"  
  
Abby se senta na mesa e fica olhando pra cara do Carter... esperando que ele falasse algo..  
  
"E aí?" ela começa  
  
"O que?"  
  
"Que cara fechada é essa? Você está passando bem?"  
  
"Nunca estive melhor.. e obrigado por me notar..."  
  
"Desculpa Carter por não ter apresentando vocês antes e ter te deixao só..."  
  
"Não, tudo bem.... quem era aquele?"  
  
"Um amigo meu.."  
  
"Foi seu namorado?"  
  
"Tivemos um romance breve... nada muito sério.."  
  
"Ah.. Certo..."  
  
O resto da noite passou tranquilamente mas Carter não podia parar de se sentir incomodado com Abby ter reencontrado um antigo amor. Elel pensava mais não queria acreditar que ele estava com ciumes de Abby. Enquanto isso Abby refletia silenciosamente e sentia que Cartar estava muito calado desde que ela encontrou com brian. Ela tambem não queria acreditar que ele tinha sentido ciumes dela... aind amais ciumes de alguem que não tinha nenhuma chance dela ter algo novamente...  
  
No caminho de volta para o Hotel...  
  
"Abby.. desculpe-me"  
  
"Pelo que?"  
  
"Por eu ter estragado o resto da nossa noite..."  
  
"Você não estragou..."  
  
"É que eu..."  
  
"Não precisa falar.. eu entendo..."  
  
Então os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.  
  
"Com sono?", Carter pergunta pra Abby. Ele percebe que ela mal consegue ficar de olhos abertos.  
  
"Muito... não vejo a hora de deitar na minha cama...."  
  
"Amanha se você não acordar eu vou leh deixar aqu.."  
  
"Você nem se atreva...", Abby diz bocejando.  
  
"Vai ser facil eu lhe deixar aqui..."  
  
"Impossivel;;; tão cedo você vai se livrar de mim..."  
  
"Nem pretendo... nunca...", Carter fala isso baixinho, quase num suspiro.  
  
"O que você falou?!"  
  
"Nada não... eu só estava pensando alto...", e Carter pensou consigo "Não pretendo nunca me livrar de você.. nunca mais..."  
  
Continua.... 


	14. Voltando Pra Casa

**Resumo do que já passou: Carter estava sofrendo com a perda de seu filho. Abby passa por maus momentos quando perde sua mãe e seu irmão. Carter viaja para ajuda-la... e o resto não se sabe, porque o Futuro a Deus Pertence. )**

Essa Fic agora conta coma contribuição da minha amiga: **LiLa**. Porque se não fosse por ela, acho que eu demoraria a votar a postar aqui.. rs.. e o povo me cobrou demais, tive que voltar, senão quando saisse nas ruas ia ser assassinada.. huahuahuhauh -)

* * *

Quando chegamos ao hotel, estavamos mortos de sono e precisavamos acordar cedo para o proximo dia. Me deitei na cama e fiquei com o meu pensamento vagando longe, ate que finalmente consgeui pegar no sono.

-----------------------------------------------------

O sol entrou pela janela do quarto e eu me acordei com a Abby já levantada (o que muito me surpreendeu), com a toalha nos ombros, já banhada, ajeitando o resto das malas.

"Bom Dia... eu já pedi pro hotel fechar a conta. É bom você se apressar, eu já ia lhe acordar..."

"Devia ter feito isso mais cedo...", Carter falou coçando o olho.

"Preferi dar um tempo enquanto eu me arrumava... as vezes eu demoro demais, e você poderia ficar entediado.."

"Ah.. isso é verdade...."

Rapidamente me levantei, entrei no chuveiro e demorei um tempo curtindo a agua quente batendo no meu ombro. Ha um bom tempo que eu não tinha uns dias tão agradaveis. Saio do o chuveiro, pego minha toalha e começo a olhar os produtos que a Abby ainda tinha deixado em cima da pia. Começo a cheirar cada produto e algum tempo depois começo a rir de mim mesmo. Estou parecendo um adolescente apaixonado que em qualquer oportunidade que tem apreciar as coisas da sua escolhida. Enxugo meus cabelos e saio pra pegar minha roupa que deixei em cima da mala. A primeira visão que tenho é ela dobrando cuidadosamente as minhas roupas, colocando-as na mala, como se fosse minha esposa. Por algum instante eu fiquei ali parado, sorrindo, acreditando naquilo, mas meu sonho é interrompido.

"O que você ainda tá fazendo ai com essa cara de pateta, parado na porta do obanheiro olhando pro nada? Pirou de vez?!"

"Han? Que foi que você falou?", eu falo ainda atordoado.

"Que você esta atrasado! Carter, acordar... você anda muito lerdo ultimamente..."

"Pelo menos alguém aqui acordou com senso de humor...", eu falo me dirigindo pra minha mala.

"Não vá bagunçar o que eu arrumei.. a roupa já esta separada ali, em cima da cadeira..."

"Sim sra., a mamãe quer que eu faça mais algo?"

"Sim! Se apresse! Senão a gente perde o vôo..."

"Ate que não seria uma má ideia... só de pensar que tem que voltar pra loucura desse hospital amanhã..."

"John....", ela olha pra mim com uma feição seria.

"Tá bom, tá bom, já estou indo... quem tava de bom humor, acabou de perder nesse instante..."

------------------------------------

Nós chegamos ao aeroporto e fomos rapidamente correndo para entrar no avião, eu acho que fiz nós nos atrasarmos mesmo. Nós sentamos na primeira classe e como sempre, as aeromoças não param de perguntar como a gente estava, se estava faltando algo....

"Que chique.. eu nunca tinha viajado na primeira classe..."

"Nem eu..."

"Ha! Ha! Super engraçado você..."

"Você acha?"

"Pequeno John Carter? É você mesmo? Sou eu, Margarareth Edward, amiga da sua falecida avó Milicent..."

"Olá... prazer em reve-la... minha avó gostava muito da senhora.."

"Deixe as formalidades de lado... Como você cresceu. Quando você era mais novo brincava lá em casa com meus netos. Só me lembro de você correndo nu ao redor da piscina com seu irmão. Soube que você virou medico, é verdade?"

"É... trabalho em Chigaco, no County General Hospital.. virei medico e Emergência.."

"Que coisa agradavel.. essa moça do seu lado? É a mais nova Carter? É realmente uma linda esposa..."

"Quem? Eu...?", pergunta Abby envergonhada.

"Que linda ela... e quando vocês terão filhinhos? Já tem planos?"

"Mas nós não....", Abby tenta falar quando é interrompida.

"Ou vocês já tem filhos?!"

"Não.. nós não somos casados...", fala Carter.

"Poxa... mas então ainda são noivos né.... meus parabéns, formam um lindo casal... agora eu tenho que ir... foi bom revê-lo, mande um beijo para seu pai."

"Eu mandarei. Outro beijo também pra senhora.", Carter tenta falar sem gritar, mas a senhora já tinha saido em disparada sem nem sequer esperar ele se despedir.

"Esses amigos da familia são tudo assim, falam, falam, não deix aa gente falar e as vezes as coisas ficam mal explicadas..."

"Não esquenta com isso não Carter... eu faço é rir... mas você correndo nu?!? Que bonitinho devia ser...", Abby fala sem cosenguir parar de rir.

"Crianças fazem cada coisa..."

Continua....


	15. Coincidencias?

Quando desembarcamos no aeroporto, corremos para poder pegar as nossas malas e nos deparamos com uma criança chorando sozinha clamando por seus pais. Eu e Abby nos aproximamos na tentativa de ajuda-la.

"Olá... você esta aqui sozinho?"

"Sninf... hum... não, meu pai e meu irmão estão comigo... eu só não sei onde eles estão... eu me perdi... tinha muita gente.. ", ela nos falou choramingando.

"Qual o seu nome? Você quer nós te ajudemos a acha-los?"

"Sim... por favor... eu me chamo Maggie..."

Eu olho rapidamente para o lado e posso ver que os olhos de Abby se enchem d´água. Tudo ainda estava tão recente.

"Vamos comigo.. como se chama seu pai?..", Abby fala enxugando rapidamente seus olhos. Eu coloco minha mão no seu ombro que eu estou ao seu lado pro que precisar. Ela coloca a mão dela em cima da minha e aperta ela fortemente.

"O nome dele é John.. meu irmão se chama Eric... meu pai é alto.. bonito, tem os olhos azuis... nós estavamos indo pegar a mamãe..."

Eu aperto mais forte o ombro de Abby, mas já a sinto tremer. Ela pega a pequena menina, a coloca nos braços eu planto um beijo na sua cabeça, abraçando-a. Nós saimos procurando pelo pai por todo o saguão ate que de repente a menina para de chorar e aponta para o longe.

"Ali, Ali... aquele é meu pai..."

"Maggie... onde você estava meu bem?", o pai a pega dos braços de Abby e começa a beija-la.

"Eu me perdi.. mas esse casal me ajudou a acha-lo papai..."

"Obrigado.. você salvou nosso dia.. não sei como viveria sem minha caçuliinha..."

"Por nada...", nos respondemos juntos.

"Que Deus dê a vocês dois muitos filhos. Dá pra ver que o casamento de vocês vai ser muito feliz, isto é, se já não é assim..."

Abby olhou pra mim, como se não quisesse desmentir aquele homem, deixa-lo crer que eles eram um casal, para o assunto não se estender. Ela precisava se sentar e beber um pouco d´água. Eu a conheço mais do que posso imaginar.

"Obrigado... nós somos realmente muito felizes", eu falo rapidamente. "E se o senhos nos der licençar, agora temos que ir... minha esposa precisa se sentar um pouco..", eu falo olhando pra Abby esperando por sua reação e ela so faz sorrir.

"Moça...", a menina fala se aproximando, "se eu não tivesse uns pais tão maravilhosos ia querer que vocês o fossem.. muito obrigada... quero te dar isso de presente..", a menina falou, nos abraçando e dando pra Abby o ursinho dela. "Isso é pra quando vocês tiverem um filho, esse sera o seu primeiro presente..."

"Obrigada, vou guardar com carinho...", Abby fala sorrindo dando um beijo na menina. "Até qualquer dia... tchau...", daí nós nos viramos e nos encaminhamos ate uma area mais calma onde Abby poderia se sentar e respirar mais aliviada.

"Abby.. você esta se sentindo bem?", eu pergunto preocupado.

"Sim John.. já estou me sentindo bem melhor.. aquilo foi coisa de momento."

Ficamos cerca de 10 minutos ali sentados, de mãos dadas até que nos levantamos pra pegar nossas malas.

Quando nos encaminhavamos pra pegar um táxi, vimos uma noiva saindo e deixando o seu buquê cair no chão. Abby o apanha, e a mulher de repente se vira pra pega-lo.

"Acho que alguem já pegou meu buquê.. você agora será a proxima.. e pelo que já vi já arranjou um noivo. Desejo muitas felicidades ao casal, mas eu ja tenho que ir, e pode ficar com ele. Espero que lhes traga sorte", assim como a mulher surgiu de repente, rapidamente ela saiu correndo e foi embora.

Abby ficou parada ali, segurando o buquê, olhando pra ele sem saber o que falar. Eu olho pra ela e começo a suspeitar que o dia hoje esta muito estranho.

"E agora? O que nós fazemos com esse buquê?", eu pergunto a ela.

"Sei lá.. acho que vou levar comigo, má sorte eu acho que ele não trará", ela fala sorrindo. Eu me sinto mais aliviado e começo a rir da situação.

Quando estamos parando o taxi, desce dele um padre e duas freiras que estão com dificuldade de descer. Eu me aproximo, abro a porta e lhes ajudo a descer. As freiras param na minha frente e começam a agradecer com abraços.

"Meu filho... muito obrigado, meus ossos hoje estão me matando, se você não tivesse nos ajudado, eu nem sei como sairia daqui..."

"Obrigado padre...", eu nem sei quantos obrigados eu já dei hoje, mas tudo bem.

"Oh.. que moça linda, segurando um buquê. Vocês vão casar? Ou casaram hoje?, o padre pergunta sorridente.

"Eu peguei de uma noiva...", Abby reponde pra ele.

"Ah, então você foi a felizarda? Se vocês precisarem de um padre pra celebrar o casamento de vocês podem ligar pra mim, esta aqui o meu cartão... e agora tenho que ir. Tenho outro casamento a celebrar. Que vocês fiquem com Deus.", e mais uma vez nesse dia as pessoas correm de nós sem ao menos nos deixar dar alguma explicação. Nós acenamos e finalmente entramos no taxi e respiramos aliviados.

"John..."

"Que foi?"

"Você não esta achando que o dia hoje esta muito estranho?"

"Estou..."

"Quantas vezes hoje as pessoas perguntaram se nós somos casados?"

"Quatro vezes..."

"Acho que o mundo pirou..."

"Droga.." o taxista falou alto.

"Que foi agora?"

"Estao interrompendo todo o transito.. e eu estou ficando sem gasolina..."

"Pelo menos estamos perto da minha casa...", Abby fala.

"O que sera que aconteceu?", eu questiono.

Continua...


	16. Ensopados

Comentario: Uau.. estou tão orgulhosa de mim.. rs.. 3 capitulos em uma semana, e vêm mais por ai, podem esperar!! )

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

O trânsito continuou insuportavel, até que começou a cair uma tempestade. Mas felizmente conseguimos chegar na casa de Abby. Chegamos lá ensopados e olhando pela janela, podemos perceber que seria impossivel sair dali pois estavamos totalmente ilhados.

"Eu nunca tinha vista uma chuva tao forte quanto essa...", Abby fala assutada.

"Estranho... nem estamos na época de chuva... de repente esta um sol forte e começa a chover dessa forma..."

"Você não quer se trocar não John?", ela fala indo em direção ao banheiro a procura de alguma coisa.

"Por Favor.. deixa ver se ainda tenho algo seco na minha mala...", eu me sento no meio da sala abrindo a mala e vendo se tinha algo seco.

"Coloquei no banhiero uma toalha e sabonete.. se você precisar de qualquer coisa eu estou no meu banheiro."

"Está certo... "eu rapidamente entro no banheiro, tiro a roupa molhada e entro debaixo do chuveiro quente.

ooo

Eu entro no meu quarto e deixo deslizar no chão a minha roupa molhada. Começo a desfazer minha mala, olho para o lado e vejo o buquê e o ursinho que ganhei. Que coisa mais estranha... o dia hoje está realmente muito esquisito... eu me perco nos meus pensamentos e analiso a quantidade de vezes que as palavras casal, filhos, casamentos, foram ditas pra nós hoje. No momento eu nem reparei, mas agora me questiono.. isso quer dizer algo? Não sei... Então desperto e penso que Jonh já deve estar saindo do banho e logo escolho algo quente pra vestir e corro pro chuveiro.

ooo

Eu saio do banho e vejo que Abby ainda não tinha saído. De repente me bateu uma fome mas não sei se poderia mexer nas coisas dela. Começo a olhar as despensas e não vejo nada que agrade. Penso em ligar pra pedir uma pizza, mas com essa chuva não há a menor condição. Olho no freezer e vejo uma lasanha lá. Essa mesmo que vai direto pro forno. Eu acendo isso e me sento na mesa da sala com um copo d´água na mão folheando uma revista antiga.

"Ei você...", ela fala saindo do seu quarto ainda enxugando os cabelos. "O que você esta cozinhando e tentando ler??"

"Achei uma lasanha no congelador... você não se incomoda de eu ter bisbilhotado sua dispensa não né?! E isso aqui é uma revista de.. um.. fofoca? Credo... de 6 meses atras.. acho que você esta precisando se atualizar..."

"Eu não tive muito tempo pra comprar revistas esse ano... – Abby fala rindo – E claro que não tem problema, não sei como você achou algo.. e se você não o tivesse feito, eu mesma faria...", ela fala se sentando na minha frente. Ficamos um minuto em silêncio nos olhando.

"Pessima leitura...", eu falo jogando a revista no sofá.

"Ei.. onde você pensa que esta? So porque é rico acha que pode descartar assim as minhas coisas?", ela fala tentando se fazer de brava mas de repente começa a rir.

"Poxa.. se isso faz tanta falta a você compro a assinatura dessa revista.. você vai virar a cultura em pessoa..."

"Não precisa.. mas obrigada de qualquer forma..."..." Daqui a quanto tempo a comida fica pronta?"

"Pelos meus calculos, 15 minutos..."

"Dá tempo de preparar um suco pra bebermos... e se quiser pode ver televisão..."

"Uh... otimo...", eu falo me encaminhando ao sofá. Quando vou ligar a televisão.. puff... tudo fica escuro. Só nos faltava essa, faltou luz.

"Abby.. onde esta você", eu pergunto sem enxergar nada.

Continua...


	17. Fome

Comment: Capitulo pequeno rs.. mas tah ai.. enjoy! )

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Maravilha.. eu estava pegando as laranjas na geladeira quando tudo apaga. Eu olho pra trás e não enxergo nada só ouço o John me chamando. Rapidamente eu respondo e saio tateando tentando acha-lo. Nós nos esbarramos de repente ficando cara a cara.. eu não consegui vê-lo, mas pude sentir o cheiro de sabonete, de suas roupas... o ritmo de sua respiração, mas da mesma forma em que nos aproximamos, nos afastamos.

"Abby...", ele fala pegando no meu rosto.

"Não... Branca de Neve.. quem mais podia ser?"

"Não sei... acho que achei o anão dela.", ele falo sem conter o riso.

"Muito engraçado você... pois saiba que nós baixinhas temos um poder que muitas mulheres altas não tem.."

"Sei... que poder é esse?"

"Se quiser eu lhe mostro mais tarde", eu falo num tom de brincadeira sem me tocar no assunto o qual eu acabava de entrar. E rapidamente eu tento disfarçar. "Precisamos de velas... e fosforo... "

"Que chique.. faz tempo que eu não tenho um jantar a luz de velas.. é tão romantico...", ele fala enquanto me ajudando a procurar pelas velas."Mas Abby.. se faltou luz.. o fogão tambem não esta funcionando..."

"Ops... é mesmo... e agora??"

"Agora vamos morrer de fome...", ele fala com uma voz cansada.

"Achei as velas... que droga, pelo menos isso... tudo acontece quando não deveria... vamos ver se tem ainda algo nessas despensas"

Eu acendo as velas, tem exatamente duas, nada mais que isso, pego uma cadeira pra olhar os armarios, subo nela e começo a procurar por algo, enquanto John procura na geladeira e na cozinha.

"Nada aqui Abby.. a nçao ser que você queira chupar limão, comer cebolar, se deliciar om um dente de alho..."

"Aqui ta ruim também, o maximo que achei foi esse pacote de cheetos que eu nem lembro quando comprei. Portanto, não sei se é confiavel.."

"Deixa eu ver...", ele fala puxando o pacote da minha mão.

"Aff.. isso tudo é fome? Tem comida na tua casa não menino?"

"Nopz... aqui fala que a validade é de.. ah... humrum.. da pra comer, vence em 2004, é o que da pra ver, morrer de dor de barriga agente não morre", quando eu vou pegar o pacote de Cheetos de volta pra abrir, ele sente minha mão, sopra minha vela, arranca ela, joga longe e sai correndo pra não sei onde. Eu so posso ouvir o barulho dele comendo e rindo de mim.

"Ei.. isso não tem a menor graça, eu ainda não consigo enxergar no escuro seu egoista.. ", eu falo andando devagar ouvindo de onde vem o barulho.

"Haha.. pois eu vejo graça.. Hum.. esta tão gostoso.. esse é o de requeijão..."

Eu me aproximo dele com o maximo de silêncio possivel, quando eu sinto que estou perto, pulo em cima pra agarrar a comida e ops...

Continua...


	18. Massagem

Comentario: Outro capitulo pequeno.. So postarei de novo na quinta.. ate quarta feira to atoladissima de prova.. enjoy!

**OOoooOooOooOOOOoooooOOoo**

Eu caio bem do lado dele no chão com toda força e sinto minhas costas doerem. Eu gemo de dor e ele acende a sua vela pra conferir se tudo estava bem.

"Abby.. sua maluca.. esta doendo?" ele fala passando a mão no meu rosto.

"Acho que sim... agora travei aqui.. acho que nunca mais vou conseguir me levantar..."

"Venha cá, se encoste na parede..", ele me levanta e me encosta na parede. Eu ainda estou meio tonta e coloco a mão no meu rosto esperando que tudo pare de roar. Ele se aproxima com um copo d´água, me da pra beber e se senta na minha frente. Nós ficamso nos encarando até que ele pega um cheetos e coloca na minha boca.

"Se eu nao tivesse caido.. voce nao me teria dado comida neh!?" 

"Sabe que eu não sei... ja esta melhor?"

"Um pouco... e a droga da energia que não volta hein...", eu falo passando a mão nas minhas costas vendo se assim alivia a minha dor.

"Ainda dói?!", ele me pergunta preocupado.

"Um pouco..."

"Você consegue se levantar? Eu poderia fazer uma massagem..."

"Seria perfeito..."

"Onde você prefere?"

"Pode ser na minha cama memso. Lá tem mais espaço e é mais confortavel..."

"Tudo otimo.. entao vamos", ele fala me estendendo a mão e me ajudando a levantar. Ele vai me guiando ate a minha cama ate que eu deito já sentindo um alivio enorme. Ele coloca a vela na cabeceira e pega um óleo que ele ja sabia onde estava que era bom pra massagem. Ele se senta no meu lado, tira o seu sapato e esfrega o oleo nas suas mãos.

"Levante a blusa... eu juro que não vou olhar..."

Eu viro de costas (e ele tambem) tiro a blusa e o soutien e me deito de bruços. Ele começa a passar suas mãos firmes em minhas costas, fazendo movimentos circulares, constantes, massageando bem e eu ja posso sentir um alivio enorme. Algum tempo depois eu sinto suas mãos pararem e ele encosta o seu rosto no meu e me pergunta baixinho...

"Você já esta se sentindo melhor?"

"Muito melhor...", eu falo sorrindo. De repente nossos olhos se encontram e eu percebo que ele ainda nao tinha saido daquela posição. Quando eu virei meu rosto pra falar com ele as nossas bocas ficaram separadas por alguns milimetros e os nossos se encontraram trazendo no meu corpo uma sensação que ha algum tempo eu já não sentia.

Continua...


	19. Não O que?

Comentario: Capitulo brevissimo.. mas vem mais por ai.. aguardem! )

OooOoooOooooooo

Os nossos corpos são ligados por algum imã. Eu cheguei a essa conclusão. Eu fico olhando fixamente pra ela ainda sentado do seu lado. Estava paralisado, não sabia direito o que fazer e podia ver que ela também estava sem reação. Sem pensar muito aproximei o meu corpo um pouco mas pra ver sua reação. Ela não recuou... será que essa hora é apropriada pra isso? Um me aproximo um pouco mais envolvendo o meu braço por tras de seu corpo e me permitindo lhe roubar um beijo que felizmente foi correspondido.

OoOoooOoooOoo

Eu senti o seu corpo pesar sob o meu. Estava encrencada, não sabia o que fazer, por um lado o meu corpo dizia que aquilo não estava certo, mas por outro, o meu coração começou a bater mais forte e acabei cedendo.

OooOOOoooOooo

Quando acabamos de nos beijar, eu estava totalmente sem fôlego, continuamos mudos nos olhando sem demonstrar grandes emoções. Será que o que acabamos de fazer foi errado? Eu continuo abraçado ao seu corpo semi nú. Começo a me afastar um pouco mas ela segura o meu rosto com suas mãos.

OooooOOoooooOOoo

Eu fiquei olhando pra ele esperando alguma reação, eu podia ver que ele estava com medo. Eu tentava falar mas a voz não saia. Depois de algum tempo, ele começou a se afastar de mim, talvez por pensar que tinha feito a coisa errada. Mas por um gesto inpensado e espontaneo, eu seguro o seu rosto e ele me olha de um jeito assutado.

"Não..." – eu so consigo falar isso, quando eu tento de novo a voz não sai.

"Não?!" – ele me pergunta intrigado.

Eu solto o seu rosto, me levanto da cama com cuidado tentando me cobrir e aponto pra cama lhe mostrando que ele devia se sentar.

OooooooooOOOOoooooo

Não!? O que ela estava querendo falar com isso? Que não fizesse isso? Que eu não va embora? Que tudo foi um erro? Qu e não queria mais me ver pelos restos dos seus dias? Ela solta meu rosto e com cuidado se senta na cama. Eu continuo parado, praticamente na mesma posição que ela me deixou. Então ela aponta pra cama pedindo que eu me sentasse. Eu sento, com certa distância com medo de magoa-la novamente. Isto é.. se eu a magoei. Ela pega as minhas mãos e puff.. a vela acabou. Agora nós estamos definitivamente no escuro.

Continua..


	20. Os erros do passado

Eu continuo segurando as suas mãos pra ter a certeza de que ele continua aqui, que ele não foi embora. Eu as sinto tremer. Agora estamos nos dois aqui, no escuro, na esperança de que consigamos devagar tocar no assunto que tanto nos magoou. Demorou, mas esse é o momento... eu ainda tento quebrar o silencio, mas minha garganta esta seca. Eu não consigo falar, mas tambem não quero que ele va embora pensando que eu o odeio pelo que acabou de acontecer...

"Não...", eu falo de novo e sinto a sua respiração ficar mais forte. "por favor...." eu respiro fundo antes de poder falar... " fique.". eu ouço um suspiro de alivio e agora são as minhas mãos que estão tremendo. O silêncio no quarto continua insuportavel. Ele continua apertando a minha mão, eu não posso ver seu rosto... não posso ler sua mente...

"Abby..." ele finalmente fala. "eu não prentendi te machucar..."

"John... as feridas estão cicatrizadas. E você não me forçou a nada..."

"Mas isso poderia ser evitado. Eu sei que eu não deveria ter feito isso... afinal fui eu que..."

"Nós não queriamos que isso fosse evitado. Caso o contrário você não teria ido atras de mim e eu não permitiria que você ficase comigo naquele hotel..."

"Eu fui atras de você por medo..." ele fala soltando a minha mão.

"Medo?", eu falo intrigada.

"Medo... de perde-la mais uma vez."

"John..." eu não sabia o que falar naquele momento, ele estava certo, eu tambem tinha medo de perde-lo, mas eu ja o tinha perdido a muito tempo, porem, quando ele me procurou eu vi aquele medo que eu sentia ir embora, e uma esperança estranha, começo a tomar conta de mim.

"Eu nunca a esqueci. eu tentei, eu fui cruel fazendo coisas pensando que estava lhe protegendo, mas no fundo sabia que só a magoava cada vez mais, eu queria lhe abraçar sempre, falar que esta tudo maravilhoso, que eu ainda amava você, que era em você que eu pensava todos os dias antes de dormir. Que foi por você que eu viajei pra Africa, que a culpa que joguei em você eu sabia que era minha. Eu não soube ser forte, ao contrario de você, eu falhei. Eu prometi que estaria sempre ao seu lado. Eu queria casar com você, eu pensava e penso em você 24 horas do meu dia, sempre chego a conclusão que é alguem como você que eu idealizei sempre pra ser a mãe dos meus filhos, aquela com a qual eu desejaria passar o resto dos meus dias. Com você sinto que as vezes as palavras são superfulas, basta um gesto, um olhar, que tudo estava compreendido. Eu não conheço melhor ninguem que você. Eu vi seu coração chorar quando eu voltei da Africa, eu refleti quantas vezes você deve ter me odiado por ter mandado aquela carta, por eu ter sido fraco, por eu ter lhe abandonado num momento delicado de nossas vidas. Eu não queria acreditar que eu a deixei escapar, então eu fugi. Eu desejaria voltar no tempo e remontar tudo, eu queria te-la pra mim. Queria ter estado ao seu lado quando você voltou a faculdade, queria ter sido a primeira pessoa a lhe parabenizar na sua formatura. Queria ter planejado uma familia com você. Hoje minha vida esta um caos, meus sonhos foram quebrados e só o que sobrou em mim foi a esperança de que, um dia pelo menos, você pudesse me perdoar."

Quando aquelas palavras entraram pelo meu ouvido eu fiquei paralisada. Eu senti o meu corpo inteiro tremer, as lagrimas que eu estava segurando começaram a fluir pelo meu rosto. Eu mais uma vez nao consegui falar, dizer que o tinha perdoado, eu tentava, mas eu não consegui. Eu ouço ele chorar, eu quero abraça-lo, mas meu corpo esta travado. Eu lutei um instante até que....

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

Quando a luz acabou eu procurei de todas as formas vê-la, mas eu não conseguia. Eu não sabia o que falar, eu senti o meu corpo tremer. Ela demora a falar, mas quando me pede pra ficar eu sinto um alivio no meu peito. Deve ser um bom sinal. Então eu tento lhe falar, lhe mostrar que eu tive medo. Depois de tanto tempo, as vras que estava travadas na minha garganta foram soltas, eu lhe falei tudo, eu finalmente esclareci algumas coisas, eu preciso do seu perdão... agora ela esta muda, eu a posso ouvir chorar e eu também não me controlo... eu espero que ela me perdoe... senão.. eu não sei mais o que eu farei da minha vida.

Continua...


	21. No escuro

Eu lutei um instante até que....

"John" – eu falo, eu posso ouvir um suspiro de alivio vindo dele. Ha muito tempo eu vinha imaginando quando nós teriamos essa conversa. Eu havia formulado palavras, frases perfeitas na minha cabeça, mas quando chegou esse momento, eu percebo que talvez o que eu vá falar agora possa ser deixa pra depois. Eu tateio na cama procurando pela minha camisa, mas não consigo acha-la, de repente eu sinto que toquei no seu corpo. Agora o contato esta feito. Eu tento descobrir qual parte sera aquela, passando a minha mão percebo que se trata de sua coxa. Eu tiro minha mão rapidamente, mas logo sinto as suas mãos procurando pelas minhas. O seu toque me traz uma sensação repentina de prazer. Talvez ele esteja esperando um algumas palavras a mais minhas. "Eu não o culpo por nada que aconteceu, talvez tudo o que foi, tenha sido o melhor para nós dois. Tinha algo reservado melhor pra nós, porem, ambos pudemos comprovar que depois de algum tempo, apesar de tudo nós não conseguimos nos esquecer. Eu a cada dia, nem que fosse só por alguns intantes eu sentia saudades dos seus beijos, do seu toque, das suas palavras de amor ao meu ouvido. Eu não acho que aqui nós devamos pedir perdão, ser perdoamos... devemos, talvez, juntos, tentar superar tudo, pra buscar, enfim, o que seja a nossa felicidade. Se o nosso destino, o nosso carma seja vivermos juntos, então.. acho que chegou a hora de ouvir nossos corações. Eu só não quero mais sofrer... eu preciso confiar nisso. Que você nunca mais vai me abandonar."

"Eu prometo que estarei aqui pra sempre.."

"Você já me prometeu isso uma vez... talvez seja por isso que eu sofri tanto..."

"Me desculpa se a fiz sofrer tanto... prometo que dessa vez tudo vai ser diferente..." – eu posso ouvir que sua voz começa a ficar com tom de quem vai chorar.

"ShHhhh!" eu falo tentando achando sua boca para silencia-la com o meu toque. Porem, nessa busca seus braços me encontram escostando assim, meu peito no seu num abraço. Ele recosta sua cabeça no meu ombro e eu me encaixo nesse abraço. Ele começa a passar as mãos pelas minhas costas, com certeza deve estar sentindo falta da minha blusa. De repente ele se afasta devagar de mim.

"O que foi?" eu lhe pergunto.

"Desculpa.. eu não lembrava....você quer que eu ajuder a procurar sua blusa?"

"Ah.. é isso..." eu falo rindo baixinho. "Não se preocupe com isso não, ate que eu tentei acha-la, mas não consegui...."

"Eu posso pegar uma pra você", ele fala e eu posso ouvi-lo se levantando.

"Não..." eu falo pegando no seu braço. "Está bem assim..afinal... não é a primeira vez que fica assim na frente de um homem..."

"Se você quiser, pra ser solidario, eu tambem posso tirar a minha e lhe dar...", ele fala rindo.

"Esteja a vontade.... mas não precisa..."

"Espera...", eu sinto que ele esta tirando a camisa dele para me dar. Ele estende o seu braço e eu o toco percebendo sua camisa em suas mãos.

"Não precisa é serio..." eu lhe falo.

"É um presente. Pra você sempre lembrar de mim", ele aproxima seu corpo no meu, tentando vestir em mim a camisa. Assim que ele encosta mas uma vez no meu peito, eu sinto que estou sensivel ao seu toque e tenho o reflexo de apoiar as minhas mãos no seu torax o trazendo pra mais perto de mim. Ele para nesse instante e desce suas mãos ate a minha cintura. Eu levo o meu rosto, a procura de seus olhos e posso sentir que os seus labios procuram os meus. Nós trocamos um beijo leve e suave, porém cheio de desejo. Ele larga a camisa de lado e começa a percorrer meu corpo com suas mãos fortes. Devagar nós ficamos sem roupas, possuidos pelo prazer, ate que eu o sinto inteiramente ligado a mim. Quando estavamos naquele ritmo frenetico, reconhecendo cada um o pedaço do corpo do outro, de repente.. a luz volta... Eu posso ver sua feição, que esta tomada de alegria, ele me sorri, trazendo ainda mais felicidade e uma sensação diferente.

"Você quer que eu apague a luz?", ele fala baixinho no meu ouvido.

"Não.. já basta de escuridão por hoje..."

Continua..


	22. Fast Food

**Comment:** Poxa... ninguem da opinião. Assim não tem como saber se tem alguem lendo, se tem alguem gostandu, pq se ninguem tiver gostando, eu acabo logo ela e invisto em outras... custa da uma reviewzinha? rs... eh isso.. Boa leitura, bJs.

* * *

A noite foi longa pra nós. Também, ja havia algum tempo que nós dois anseavamos por um momento como esses. Não vou mentir se falar que essa foi uma das melhores transas que eu ja tive em toda minha vida. Eu acordei do seu lado sem acreditar no que havia ocorrido. Pisquei, olhei de novo, pedi pra ele me beslicar, mas não, não era apenas um sonho. Era a mais pura realidade. Quem dera poder passar horas, dias, semanas, meses aqui, com ele, mas a nossa realidade é outra, precisamos voltar ao trabalho hoje. Mas todos irão me achar estranha. Voltar do enterro da mãe com um sorriso desses, o qual não estou conseguindo controlar é de se levantar suspeitas. E o John? Que não paroum minuto de sorrir. Desde tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida, eu nunca o vi tão feliz. Acordou cantando.. o que é um otimo sinal.

"Assim você vai ficar com dor na bochecha de tanto sorrir", ele fala enquanto eu o observo fazer uns sanduiches pra nós.

"Quem, eu!?", eu falo me virando no sofá pra ficar olhando pra ele.

"Sim.. você.. quem mais poderia ser?", ele fala assobiando enquanto o vira o sanduiche.

"Você... já se olhou no espelho por acaso?"

Ele vira pra mim e fala "A culpada por isso é você.. você esta ferrada!!", ele fala colocando o sanduiche no prato e deixando na mesa.

"Ferrada? Eu? Porque?"

"Agora vai ter que me aturar todo dia, toda hora, em qualquer momento, sem pensar em evitar desculpas pra me ver...", ele fala vindo ate onde estou.

"Eu nunca inventei desculpas pra não te ver, você esta me confundindo com as outras...."

"Eu sei.. so queria dizer pra voce nao tentar fazer isso nunca", ele fala me beijando. "Vamos comer?"

"Vamos..", eu falo olhando pra ele com aquele olhar safado.

"Comer comida...", ele fala rindo.

"O que eu falei demais!?"

"Nada não.. vem..", ele fala me puxando pelo braço. Eu vou andando devagar de proposito pra ele me ajudar a ir. "Agora tambem ficou lesadinha?", ele fala me colocando no colo.

"Não.. so estou manhosa mesmo", eu falo rindo e ele me coloca no chão.

"Mas é aproveitadora mesmo... nao se acostume nao porque hoje é um dia especial... e não venha me explorar", ele fala puxando uma cadeira esperando que eu sente.

"Obrigada. Que cavalheiro... eu não estou explorando não... voce esta fazendo isso por livre e espontanea vontade.", eu falo lhe dando um beslicão na bunda quando ele vai sentar.

"Ai....", ele grita virando pra mim e se preparando pra me atacar.

"Nãaaaaooooo!!!", eu grito o mais alto que posso.

"Calma.. eu não vou fazer nada", ele fala se afastando e indo ate sua cadeira.

"Bom assim...", eu falo pegando um sanduiche.

"Não vou fazer nada agora.. mas espere por mais tarde pra voce ver..."

"Que medo de John Carter...", eu falo dando uma mordida no sanduiche.

"Agora tambem deu pra me enfrentar?"

"Humrum... esta bom..."

"Pelo menos isso..."

"Vou te contratar como meu cozinheiro particular..."

"So se voce virar a minha prostituta particular..."

"Que é isso John? Ta louco?!?!?"

"É uma troca...."

"Nem pensar... e você sera obrigado a cozinhar pra mim sem ganhar nada em troca."

"Ah é?"

"É sim..."

De repente ele se levanta da mesa, arranca meu sanduiche das mãos, me coloca no colo e me leva até a cama.

"Deixa pelo menos eu terminar de comer..", eu falo tentando sair do seu abraço.

"Não.. agora voce vai ver quem é que manda aqui na situação"

"Eu acredito em você... mas deixa eu da só mais uma mordidinha no sanduiche.. por favor?"

"Nem pensar...", ,ele fala beijando o meu pescoço.

"Se você não deixar eu vou morder voce ate arrancar pedaço."

"Eu não me importo. Comida pode esperar... isso não...", ele fala fazendo ma carinha e cachorro abandonado no cio.

"Ta bom.. hoje vou abrir uma concessão....", eu falo lhe beijando rapidamente "Mas depois você vai ter que cozinhar o que eu quiser.."

"O seu desejo vai ser uma ordem..."

"Temos meia hora...", eu falo rapidamente.

"Pra que?"

"Temos que ir ao hospital dentro de 1 hora e meia.. caso voce tenha esquecido."

"Não se preocupe.. o serviço aqui é fast food... rapidinho você sai daqui satisfeito."

Continua...


	23. Não Acredito!

Nós chegamos atrasados até a estação de metrô, com certeza Weaver iria nos matar. Entramos no metrô e sentamos lado a lado, conversando e reparando nas ruas que ja começavam à ficar cheias de luzes para o Natal. Descemos e corremos até a entrada do hospital, mas não sem antes comprar cachorro quente, pois não havia dado tempo para comer direito. Nós entramos pela porta principal descabelados, segurando a comida em uma mão, o café na outra, evitando que fossemos pegos no flagra por alguem por estar atrasados.

"Abby", eu ouço uma voz por tras de mim.

"Dra. Weaver", eu falo abraçando-a.

"Como você esta ?", ela fala com uma feição preocupada.

"Muito bem, obrigada...", eu falo sorrindo.

"Acho que você fez um bom trabalhor Carter, seja bem-vindo", ela fala estendo a mão pro John e cumprimetando-o.

"Fiz o possivel..", ele fala piscando pra mim.

"Vão deixar suas coisas e já podem pegar pacientes. O dia hoje começou agitado.."

Nós fomos até a SDM, deixamos nossas bolsas no respectivos armarios e nos sentamos um minuto pra terminarmos de engolir aquele sanduiche.

"Você esta suja de molho aqui no queixo", ele fala se aproximando e passando a mão para limpar.

"Vocês dois! Peguei!", Susan fala entrando na sala.

"O que!?", eu falo pulando da cadeira.

"Como assim?!", Carter fala olhando com uma expressão de preocupado pra mim.

"Calma.. peguei vocês dois aqui.. ja estava com saudades...", ela fala vindo nos abraçar. "Eu soube de tudo.. espero que você ja esteja melhor.."

"Ja estou sim.. obrigada..."

"John safado.. aproveitou e foi tirar uma folguinha junto com Abby ne!?", ela fala beijando-o na bochecha.

"Claro.. nós curtimos altas farras.", ele fala olhando serio pra ela.

"Desculpe John..."

"Desculpe!? Há! Agora eu que te peguei..", ele falou se levantando e jogando o saquinho do sanduiche no lixo.

"Muito engraçado.. Hum.. Mas vocês estão.. diferentes..", Susan fala puxando uma cadeira e sentando em frente aonde eu estou.

"Diferentes? Como?", eu falo mordendo o ultimo pedaço.

"Não sei.. estranho.... Bom, vou voltar ao trabalho.. depois nós conversamos direito...", Susan fala saindo logo da sala.

"John.." eu falo antes de sairmos da sala... "quer pregar uma peça nesse pessoal do hospital?"

"Tipo o que?!"

"O que você acha de...."

Continua....


	24. Sem fôlego

Nós saimos para atendermos pacientes como fazemos todos os dias. Eu pego um facil pra começar e vou até a cortina 1, enquanto que Abby foi chamada pra esperar um trauma. Eu termino de atender o meu paciente e vejo que a maca esta entrando pela porta principal junto com Abby, Susan e alguns paramedicos.

"Precisam de ajuda?", eu falo me aproximando.

"Sim.. venha, nos acompanhe", Susan fala.

Não demosramos nem vinte minutos com o paciente e o enviamos para a cirurgia. Abby para perto da pia, tirando as luvas pra lavar suas mãos. Eu me aproximo por tras dela, colocando uma mão em sua cintura por tras, e lavando a outra.

"A primeira vitima vai ser a Susan?!", eu falo baixinho em seu ouvido.

"Claro.. só quero ver a cara dela..", ela fala me dando um selinho, mas antes vendo que Susan estav de costas anotando algum relatorio.

Nós terminamos de lavar nossas mãos, ainda naquela posição que estavamos antes.

"Vocês ainda vão demorar muito?", Susan fala se aproximando de nós.

"Não não..", Abby fala saindo de perto de mim.

Susan começa a lavar suas mãos e e eu saio de perto e vou até onde esta, numa bancada fechando alguns remedios e gases que estavam ali expostos.

"Deixe isso pra outra pessoa fazer", eu falo olhando pra ela e pra tras ao mesmo tempo, percebendo que Susan nos olhava desconfiada.

"Porque eu não posso fazer isso?", ela fala pegando um pouco de alcool e passando nas mãos.

"Simplesmente porque existe coisa melhor pra se fazer aqui...", eu falo beijando-a e sentindo uns passos se aproximarem de nós.

"Hum... boa escolha", ela fala sorrindo e passando o braço, por tras de mim me beijando, dessa vez, mais profudamente.

"Eu não acredito no que estou vendo", Susan fala parada, com a boca aberta, olhando pra nós.

"Vendo o que?", Abby pergunta se fazendo de desintendida.

"Isso...."

"Han?!", eu falo olhando pra ela, ainda abraçado Abby.

"A quanto tempo???", ela fala com um sorriso enorme.

"Digamos que um dia...", Abby fala sorrindo.

"Eu não acredito ainda.. poxa.. incrivel.. meus parabens.. vocês sabem que amo os dois e espero que tudo de muito certo pra vocês. Os dois merecem ser felizes juntos...", Susan fala nos abraçando.

"Obrigado...", eu falo abraçando Abby e ele coloca sua cabeça no meu ombro.

"Alguem ja sabe?"

"Não.. ´so você mesmo..."

"Acho que entendi.. eu posso abrir a boca ou deixo queto...!?"

"Queto.. mas por pouco tempo..."

"Certo.. minha boca é um tumulo..."

"Carter, os pacientes da cortina 1 chegaram", Malk anuncia e logo sai.

"Lá vou eu..."

Quando eu saio, ainda vejo que Abby foi encurralada por Susan que deve estar lhe fazendo mil perguntas. Eu me dirijo até meu paciente. Depois de algum tempo sem ver Abby, ela aparece do meu lado quando eu estou anotando dados de um paciente no quadro.

"Estou entediada..."

"O que v ocê quer que eu faça?", eu falo me virando pra ficar de frente pra ela.

"Isso", ela se atira liiteralmente nos meus braços me dando um beijo profundo tirando meu folego. Eu largo o pincel atomico que estava em minhas mãos, derrubando-o no chão, de modo que eu posso me equilibrar melhor me apoiando segurando em sua cintura.

Continua....


	25. Encurralados

O beijo continuou intenso por alguns segundos, ate que um paciente comçou a berrar que aquilo tudo era pornografia, fazendo Abby pular e se controlar pra não cair na gargalhada.

"Ai meu Deus...", eu falo rindo.

"O que foi Abby!?", John olha preocupado com a minha reação.

"Nada demais.. só achei engraçado..."

Quando eu paro de rir olho pro lado e vejo que tinha um batalhão de pessoas nos encarando, como se estivessem esperando por alguma resposta.

"Nunca me viram não?", eu falo pegando uma ficha pra atender um paciente. "Febre, com nauseas.. esse é bom", eu falo piscando pra Carter. Ele me segue pegando alguma ficha e Frank nos intercepta ficando na nossa frente.

"Frank, eu preciso atender um paciente", Carter fala tentando se livrar da enrrascada.

"Se a Weaver nos ver parados vai brigar dizendo que não fazemos nada que preste nesse hospital..."

"Pelo visto, ele soube te consolar muito bem hein..."

"Han!?", eu falo olhando pra Carter fingindo não estar entendendo aquela situação.

"Pirou mesmo...", Carter fala me puxando pra sair pelo outro lado.

"Agarrou a bixinha de vez foi!?", ele corre pra ficar de novo na nossa frente.

"Só pode estar de brincadeira...", Carter fala sentando-se na cadeira e eu aproveito pra sentar no seu colo.

"Eu até que gosto de ficar sem trabalhar sabe...", eu falo colocando a ficha em cima do balcão.

"Abby! John!!", Luka aparece da entrada e estranha aquele circulo nos rodeando. "O que é isso!?"

"Nem me pergunte porque eu não sei..."

"Todo mundo ao trabalho!", Luka fala batendo palmas.

"Nós vamos depois que eles explicarem tudo...", Chunny fala dobrando os braços.

"Explicar o que?!?!", Luka fala atordoado.

"O que nós acabamos de ver aqui.."

"E o que vocês acabaram de ver?!"

"É, o que foi?!", eu pergunto entrando na brincadeira.

"Não se faça de boba Abby..."

"Eu não fiz nada de diferente ou errado..."

"Muito menos eu..", Carter fala passando a mão no meu cabelo.

"Mas o que foi que vocês fizeram!?", luka olha pra gente preocupado.

"Nada ué... não to entendendo a desse povo..."

"Um beijo assim, no meio do hospital, não é nada?", eu posso ver a cara de surpreso de Luka com aquela afirmação.

"Ahhhh vocês estão falando disso?!", Carter fala e eu me controlo pra não rir. "Tem algum problema, alguma lei que proiba a gente de fazer isso?"

"Não.. mas é algo incomum entre vocês dois..."

"Eu estava com vontade. Frank, quando você estava com vontade de comer, você não come?"

"Claro..."

"Então.. eu estava com vontade de beijar, ,então eu beijo."

"E precisava ser o Carter?", Chunny pergunta tentando arrancar alguma afirmação.

"Hei.. eu sou tão feio assim?"

"Ela ta com inveja... se preocupe não..", eu falo me levantando. "Cansei, vou trabalhar..." Carter se levanta atras de mim e continuam sem deixar a gente sair até que aparece um trauma.

"Vou despedir todo mundo, vem esta chegando um trauma multiplo...", Weaver chega gritando acompanhada da maca.

"Nossa hora de escapar", Carter fala correndo pra ficar ao lado do paciente.

"Você fica aqui!", Frank fala me sentando numa cadeira, junto com Chunny, Malik e Susan.

"Susan??"

"Eu adoro uma fofoca..", ela fala sorrindo.

"Assuma.."

"Pra que eu tenho que assumir?!É tão melhor descobrir as coisas aos poucos..."

"Abby..."

Eu dou um sorriso amarelo e Weaver chega fazendo careta.

"Eu assumo por ela. Vamos, vamos, se o paciente morrer eu vou descontar do salario de todos vocês..."

Eu saio de perto deles, acompanhada de Weaver. Quando vou entrando na sala me viro, sorrio pra eles e mostro a lingua.

"1 a 0 pra mim..."

"Eu ainda te pego!!!!", Chunny fala rindo. "Eles voltaram mesmo né?!"

"Que povo fofoqueiro. Que coisa feia.." Susan fala tentando por moral e puxa Chunny pra perto dela falando baixinho "Voltaram e pode espalhar pro hospital todo...", Susan sai assobiando e vai até onde Carter estava com um paciente.

"Fiz minha parte, espalhei a fofoca"

Carter ri e olha pro lado. "Você não tem jeito mesmo Susan..."

"Bem que vocês gostaram de ver aquelas acara de palhaço solhando pra vocês... é porque você não viu quando começou o beijo..."

"Foi muito engraçado!?"

"Hilariooo. Frank estava ao telefone e deixou ele cair de sua mão. Chunny parou o que estava fazendo, Pratt veio pra mais perto ve se estava emxergando bem, Malik deixou cair umas coisas no chão.. eu estva numa sala so observando tudo..."

"Mais você adora mesmo uma fofoca ne.."

"Só um pouquinho... John, posso te pedir uma coisa?"

"Quando nascer o primeiro bebe, eu posso ser a madrinha?"

"Vou pensar..."

"Por favor, por favor"

"Ta bommm! Eu deixo.. "

"Sabia! Ele ja ta pensando em ter filhos, então vai ter casamento ne?!"

"Isso eu te falo depois...", ele fala se afastando de Susan.

"Dizzz dizzzz dizzzzzz. Rola ou não!?"

"O tempo vai passar mais rapido do que você possa imaginar...", ele fala piscando e saindo pra ir pegar outro paciente.

Continua...


	26. Visita Inesperada

Todos do hospital ficaram perplexos ao saberem que nós tinhamos voltado.. todo mundo nos parabenizou e algum tempo se passou desde que todos ficarma sabendo.

- Abby?! – Carter fala entrando em casa.

- Oi!! – ela fala saindo do quarto indo até o sofá – Ja ajeitei tudo pra nossa sessão pipoca.

- Que bom.. – ele disse vindo me dar um beijo. – Eu trouxe todos os tipos de baboseiras pra comermos durante o filme. – ele fala sentando-se ao meu lado.

O filme começou e eu abri um pacote de batatinhas com um refrigerante, minha barriga estava doendo de fome. Ele se deita ao meu lado e eu fico lhe dando comida na boca, ate que ele rouba o pacote de mim. Ele joga uma batata pra cima, caindo diretamente na sua boca.

- Da pra me devolver?! – eu falo tentando pegar o pacote de novo.

- Nops... – ele fala jogando uma batata em mim.

- Você sabe no que resultou a nossa ultima disputa de comida ne?!

- Hum... sabe que você me deu uma boa ideia!!! – ele fala sentando-se e me dando um beijo.

- Depois do filme a gente faz o que você quiser..

Você é má! Muito má... – ele fala colocando uma mão nas minhas coxas. Eu olho pra ele censurando-o, mas ele continua subindo suas mãos pelas minhas pernas. Ele se aproxima me dando um beijo e me deitando no sofa, colocando uma mao por baixo da minha blusa. Mas de repente o celular dele começa a tocar. Ele olha pra mim frustado e eu me levanto, ajeitando o meu cabelo. Ele pega o celular e olha pra ele fazendo uma cara de quem não estava reconhecendo o numero.

- Quem é?! – eu pergunto curiosa.

- Não sei. – ele fala atendendo o telefonema. – Alo?!

- John?!

- Kem!? – nesse momento eu olho pra ele sem acreditar que era ela.

- Oi.. eu liguei pra falar que eu cheguei em Chicago hoje.. eu preciso falar com você. Eu te procurei em casa, mas você não estava..

- Hum.. – ele fala pensativo, percebendo que eu sabia com quem ele estava conversando. – Tem que ser hoje?!

- De preferencia..

- Tudo bem... me encontre daqui à uma hora na nossa antiga casa. – ele desliga o celular e eu me levanto tentando esconder as lagrimas que teimavam em molhar meus olhos.

- Abby.. – ele fala puxando meu braço. – Eu só aceitei ve-lâ porque eu preciso conversar com ela sobre uns assuntos...

- Você vai voltar com ela que eu sei... – eu falo tentando soltar meu braço. – Me larga! – ele me puxa me apertando, me trazendo ate seu peito.

- Me escute. Não ha o que temer, eu juro, prometo, que não vai rolar nada, eu so vou me despedir dela, falar que eu estou com você que eu te amo.

Eu olho pra ele em descrença.

- Confia em mim, por favor – ele fala me dando um beijo.

Eu aceno com a cabeça e vou ate meu quarto. Ele entra logo atras de mim pegando as chaves do carro.

- Volto em menos de uma hora. Qualquer coisa me liga. Não se preocupe com nada. Por favor.. eu te amo. – ele fala me dando um beijo na testa e saindo.

Eu não acredito que ela voltou. Eu tinha medo que ela o convencesse a voltar pra ela. Sera que eles ainda se amavam? Sera que John a amava e não "sabia"? Eu estava com medo de perde-lo, eu nao aguentaria isso. Eu não conssigo viver sem ele..

Eu me deito na cama e tento dormir pra ver se o tem passa mais rapido. Entro na cozinha e vejo uma garrafa de vinho me esperando. Eu hesito, me aproximo dela, mas volto ao meu quarto. É melhor ficar aqui ate ele voltar. Isto é. Se ele voltar...

Continua..


	27. Porque você voltou?

Eu saio de casa ainda intrigado com o aparecimento repentino de Kem. O que ela estava pretendendo depois de tanto tempo voltar pra Chicago!? Abby não se sentiu nada bem quando soube que eu iria revê-la. Eu vi asua cara de angustia, preocupação e medo pelo que poderia acontecer. Eu não minto, eu estou com medo do que Kem possa estar querendo comigo. Eu chego na nossa antiga casa e vejo a luz da sala acesa, ela ja devia estar lá me esperando. Eu estaciono meu carro e abro a porta lentamente, anunciando que eu havia chegado.

- John?! – ela fala aparecendo na porta da sala.

- Ola.. – eu falo meio sem jeito. Ela se aproxima de mim me dando um abraço e olhando profundamente nos meus olhos. Eu sinto o seu rosto se aproximar do meu quando eu me dou conta e lhe dou um levre empurão saindo daquele abraço.

- Nós precisamos conversar – eu falo indo ate a sala sem olhar de novo pra ela.

- O que você quer falar? – ela fala ficando ao meu lado.

- Eu não entendo uma coisa.

- O que?!

- Porque você voltou depois de tanto tempo!? O que você espera de nós, de mim?

Ela me olha assustada, acho que ela não esperava essa reação.

- Eu estava com saudades suas.. – ela fala dando um passo.

- Eu continuo encarando-a e dou dois passos pra tras.

- O que esta acontecendo John?!

- Eu que lhe pergunto. Eu fiquei meses sofrendo por você. Por nós. Agora que eu consigo seguir com minha vida, voce volta como se nada tivesse acontecido? Se o tempo que passou não pode ter mudado tudo?!

- Com quem você esta saindo!? – ela fala com uma feição brava.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora. Eu só não quero que você tenha esperanças em um "nós".

- Você que me deu essa esperança...

- Ha muito tempo atras. As coisas mudam...

- Eu ainda te amo.. – ela fala andando ate onde eu estou.

- Tudo o que houve entre nós foi um erro. Eu amo e sempre amei outra pessoa...

- Eu não acredito em você – ela fala se aproximando mais ainda.

- Por Favor Kem! – eu grito. – Se você realmente me amasse, você teria superado tudo junto comigo!!!!

- Você esta saindo com aquela tal de Abby ne?! – ela fala com cara de nojo.

- Eu gostaria que você tivesse mais repeito quando fala dela.

- Quer dizer então que ela era sua putinha? Sua amante esse tempo todo?!

- Cala a boca que você não sabe o que esta falando!

- Eu tinha certeza de que você saia com ela. Ela tem cara de vagabunda, não presta mesmo. Eu te amo John, eu te perdoo por tudo. Vamos embora daqui.

- Se eu quisesse eu tinha te traido. Mas para que foi uma infeliz ideia não fazer isso. Vendo você agora, tao suja, tao baixa... que ridiculo, Abby nunca fez nada pra você.

- Ela namorou você... ja é bastante para odia-la.

- Eu estou perdendo tempo aqui.. – eu falo saindo da sala. – Eu espero que você seja muito feliz com um outro alguem, volte pra Africa que é o melhor que você faz.

- Eu não vou desistir tão facil de você não John.. espere pra ver!

Continua...


	28. Viagem inesquecivel

Algum tempo passou e quando eu pensava que a Kem ainda iria reaparecer em nossas vidas, ela decidiu ir embora. Ela mando uma carta se desculpando, falando que não iria mais me procurar. Depois de tanto sofrimento, tanta busca.. eu finalmente me encontro feliz. Feliz por ter a melhor mulher do mundo. Feliz por poder me casar com alguem que eu realmente amo. A vida nos prega peças e só cabe a nós abrirmos os olhos, enfrentarmos os obstaculos e nos guiar para aquilo que seja melhor para nós. Eu nunca imaginei que eu seria tão feliz. Tenho a melhor mulher do muno, vivo em uma casa que é nossa cara. Filhos ainda não temos, mas ja estamos conversando a respeito.

Eu chego do trabalho cansado entro no meu quarto e a vejo deitada dormindo. Ela é um anjo. Depois de tudo o que passamos, vê-la tão feliz me traz uma felicidade de saber que ela finalmente encontrou a paz que buscava. Eu me deito ao seu lado lhe dando leves beijos para desperta-la. Ela vira sorrindo e abrindo os olhos.

- Você ja estava domindo!?...

- Você demorou demais...

- Mas eu ja estou aqui.. pronta?!

- Prontissima. – ela falou se levantando. – As passagens estão com você!?

- Tudo pronto. Não esqueci de nada. Não se preocupe.

- Europa. Você sabia que eu nunca fui pra europa?! Lá tem tantos homens bonitos...

- Abby.... – eu a recriminei.

- Olhar não mata.. você sabe que eu so amo um homem.

- Quem!? – eu me fiz de bobo.

- Um tal de John Carter... – ela falou me beijando, eu não pude evitar de sorrir.

- Alem de te amar.. eu amo a Weaver...

- Porque!??????

- Pelas ferias no mesmo mês..

- Ah.. nesse contexto.. eu tambem amo. – ela sorriu.

- Sabe o que eu estou querendo encomendar na Europa!?

- O que?!

- O Junior..

- Que brega... – ela falou pegando sua bolsa. – Junior não... nem Carter IV.

- Disso não tenha duvidas... eu estava pensando em outra coisa..

- O que foi agora?!

- Vamos pra Africa?!

- Você quer morrer?! – ela falou me ameaçanado com a bolsa na mão.

- Eu adoro te ver assim.... com raivinha... passou a fase Africa da minha vida..

- Bom mesmo... muitos macacos.. – ela sorriu.

- Bom, deixa pra la.. – eu estendi minha mão. – De agora em diante... outro pais so de ferias.. minha residência é fixa é em Chicago com minha futura esposa... e meus filhos.

- É por essas e outras coisas que eu nunca deixei de te amar.

- É por essas e outras coisas... que pra sempre eu vou te amar. – eu falei trancando a porta da nossa casa. Agora sim eu vou ter a familia perfeita. Mal sabe ela que a Europa é nossa lua de mel.. antes de ir ao aeroporto faremos uma visitinha a um cartorio.. e o resto.. vocês ja sabem.

Fim.........

Geeeeente! Eu acabei essa fic pq sabia q nao ia ter mto tempo e paciencia pra essa. To me dedicando a outras com umas amigas! Desculpem qq coisa! :)

Natalia


End file.
